Twilight Boarding School's Blossom
by ShugocharaBlossom
Summary: When Namine is moved into Twilight Boarding School will she meet new friends and maybe find true love? Or will she stay in the shadows until her high school years are over? Read and Find out. RoxasxNamine and slight SoraxKairi
1. Meeting a New Friend

Twilight Town Boarding School

Summary: When Namine's parents have to put her in a boarding school because their jobs are getting to busy will Namine make new friends and maybe even find true love? Or will she stay in the shadows and wait for her years of high school to be over? Read and Find out. RoxasxNamine and KairixSora

Author's note: **Hey Guys this is my first fanfiction I have been thinking of doing one for awhile now and decided to do one since Summer is here! :) In this story Namine, Roxas, Kairi and Sora are all 16 which means they are in their Sophomore year of high school. Please correct me if I'm wrong :).**  
It was a peaceful and quiet day in Twilight Town the sun was out and the birds were singing. Everyone was enjoying their peaceful morning with their coffees or their smoothies. Except one girl was not enjoying this peaceful morning, who might this girl be? Well lets just see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters even though I wish I did *sniffles*

'Here goes my last two years of high school down the drain' a girl with long blonde hair thought in her head as she watched her parents put her bags in the trunk of their car. "Namine you could at least help" her father said and she just pouted. "Fine, but this isn't helping me see how this boarding school is going to be fun" Namine said blankly and her mother sighed. "Namine, honey we are putting you in this boarding school because me and your father aren't home that often now and we think it is very dangerous when you are here alone. So this is why you are going to this boarding school so you are surrounded by people" her mother said in a sweet tone. Even though she was giving her another lecture trying to make this idea seem like a good one to her stubborn daughter. Namine closed her bright blue eyes and breathed in and opened her eyes again "nope not feeling it." Namine wasn't bothered by being home alone she actually liked it because it was quiet and she could draw peacefully.

They had finally packed the car and they were driving to the airport. Namine had made sure she had a bag with her that had her drawing pad, pencils, and eraser, so she could draw whenever she got bored. Namine saw a booklet on the boarding school she was going to she picked it up and began to flip though the few pages it had. "Twilight Boarding School" was the name of the boarding school she was going to and she sighed and threw the booklet aside. She didn't like the idea of how this school was far away from home and also didn't like that she had to make new friends.

They finally arrived at the airport and Namine and her parents quickly said their goodbyes Namine had a frown on her face. She known she was going to miss her parents and her home but she knew she would probably see them on Winter Break. She also knew they were going to call her a million times.

Namine entered the plane and found her seat which was luckily by the window so she could look at all the clouds and the blue sky once they were in the air. A auburn hair girl that was a little taller then Nameine stopped in front of the set of chairs Namine was on and was looking at her ticket then the sign on the chair. "I guess this is where I sit" she said quietly to herself but Namine could hear her since no one was making that much noise on the plane. She then looked up and Namine and smiled "Hey!" She said in a cheerful voice with a cheesy grin on her face. "Hello" Namine said shyly and smiled up at the auburn haired girl. "My name is Kairi where ya heading?" the girl sat down next to Namine still with the grin on her face. "Twilight Boarding School, my name is Namine by the way. Where are you heading?" Kairi's grin somehow got bigger if thats possible "I'm heading to the same place! Thats great I was a little nervous that I wouldn't meet anyone until later in the year" Namine smiled at that and she also thought the same thing. Namine then thought that this boarding school idea wasn't such a bad idea and that maybe she will like having roommates and not always being home alone. Kairi then took out her Ipod and put one of her headphone buds in front of Namine's face. "Wanna listen?" She said while turning on her Ipod and already picking a playlist. "Sure" Namine then grabbed the headphone bud and put it in her ear and drifted off to sleep.

Namine awoke to someone shaking her and she slowly opened her eyes and saw Kairi wide awake "Nam Nam come on the plane has landed" She said giving Namine a nickname. Namine quickly woke up and grabbed her luggage that she brought with her on the plane and began to follow Kairi off the plane. They quickly grabbed their other luggage and made their way to the Taxi station. "Lets get a Taxi together" Kairi quickly said still walking through the crowds and Namine nodded. They finally got a taxi after waiting and they gave the driver the instructions to the school and luckily it wasn't that far. The car ride was very quiet Kairi and Namine were mostly looking outside their windows at the sunny sky. "We're here" the driver said with his grumpy voice an Namine and Kairi quickly got out they still couldn't see the school because they had to walk up a short pathway since the driver or any other car was not allowed in that part. Namine grabbed her bags and Kairi did the same luckily they did not pack that much since the rest was being shipped to them. Namine paid the taxi driver and they began to walk up the pathway. 'Here I come high school' Namine said to herself and looked at her side to see Kairi smiling at her.

The pathway to the school wasn't that long it was actually very peaceful and beautiful, Namine loved breathing in the fresh air and loved that she wasn't in that packed plane or airport anymore. The plane right had taken about ten hours which made them arrive very early in the morning. "I wonder where all the students are?" Kairi said out loud "I'm guessing they are either coming later today or most of them have already moved in" Kairi nodded and smiled at Namine. Suddenly they turned a corner on the pathway and they both gasped, the school was right in front of them it had the sign on the front of the building "Twilight Boarding School" it was a very long building bigger then Namine and Kairi thought. They building was a light redish sandy color and had many windows there was also a sign that showed were the students would be staying. Kairi and Namine looked at the dorm building and it was huge maybe even bigger then the school's main building. "Wow" Namine and Kairi both said at the same time.

Author's Note: **Well thats all for now so was it good or bad? Or ok for my first story :) Next Chapter you will see more of the characters and not so much Namine and Kairi but more of Namine and other characters such as Sora and etc. I hope you guys liked it! :) And I will start working on the next part of the story :).**

~Blossom~

* * *


	2. Getting Used to Everything

* * *

Author's Note:**Hey Guys here is part 2 and I looked how some other people wrote their stories cause I noticed mine was kinda all clumped up hehe so I'm gonna improve on that :).**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

"This place is huge!" Namine said and opened her arms up to make her point clear and Kairi nodded still stunned by how beautiful the school was.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of their Characters

"This place is huge!" Namine said and opened her arms up to make her point clear and Kairi nodded still stunned by how beautiful the school was and also the size of the school.

"We better head to the school's office to get our schedule and our assigned rooms" Kairi said quickly readjusting her backpack on her shoulder and picking up her bags she set down on the ground. Namine copied her moves since they almost had the exact same size of luggage.

They quietly made their way to the school's office just incase if anyone was sleeping or studying. Kairi and Namine saw a few students mostly just arriving and having the same expression as Namine and Kairi when they first saw the school.

When the got to the school's office Kairi spotted a boy with short spikey brown hair his back was to her and Namine. "Sora?" Kairi questioned and Namine looked at her then to the boy with a confused looked. The boy turned around and when he said Kairi and big cheesy grin popped on his face just like Kairi had on the plane.

"Kairi?" He asked and Kairi nodded "hey! I didn't know you were going to this school, how are you? And when did you get here?"

"I just got here and I'm good hows your cousin Roxas doing?" Namine just stood their in confusion as she listened to that two chatter but then Sora noticed Namine and mouthed to Kairi 'Who is this?'

"Sora meet Namine, Namine meet Sora he is an old friend of mine I haven't seen him for about two years him and his cousin Roxas go here. They sorta look like each other but Roxas has blonde hair. By the way Sora where is Roxas?" Kairi asked while Namine and Sora waved at each other. "I guess he is having problems with his assigned room they say that has room has to be co-ed so it will be him and a girl. I think he is talking to the head of the school about this" Sora said with a slight chuckle.

"Isn't that against the school rules having a boy and a girl in a room together?" Namine spoke up and Sora nodded. "That's what they say but I guess they didn't want to deal with it this year...Lazy people if you ask me." Namine giggled at his comment.

"Well you guys better get your shedules and assigned rooms, I hear they are having a ceremony tonight welcoming everyone" Sora said waving them goodbye while walking down the hallway.

"Ok and later Sora" Kairi said and Namine was waving goodbye to him.

Kairiwalked up to the office where their was a little opening for the lady on the other side to hand them their schedules. "Names please" the woman on the other side said looking at Namine and Kairi. "Namine Yugoshi and Kairi Nokamena" Kairi said already knowing Namine's last name. The women handed them their papers and then went back to her computer where she was doing an online Jigsaw.

Kairi handed Namine her piece of paper while Kairi looked at hers and scanned the pages. "I have History, Art, English, Chemistry, and Anthropology" Kairi then looked over at Namine's paper. "I have Art, English, Cooking, Chemistry, and History" Namine said smiling at Kairi. "We also have the same teachers with the English, Chemistry, Art, and History classes, sweet!"

"What room number do you have?" Kairi asked trying to find her room number "I have 342" Kairi said after finding hers. "I have 368" Namine said a little sad that her and Kairi didn't get a room together. "Well danmit would of been the icing on the cake if we both got the same room, but I think you are the floor above mine floor so we are close at least which is good." "Yeah, well lets go to our dorms and drop off our things" Namine suggest and Kairi nodded.

They quickly made it to the dorming house and they first found Kairi's room which was on the second floor. Namine hugged Kairi goodbye and that she would stop at her place before the ceremony so they went together. Namine walked up the stairs not wanting to take the elevator and quickly found her room and used the key that the woman at the office gave her. She unlocked her door and pushed it open and gasped at how nice the room was.

The room was very large and had a balcony and bathroom, Namine looked and saw that there were two beds luckily they weren't bunk beds. She threw her stuff at the bed which was farthest away from the bathroom but closest to the balcony. She walked into the bathroom and it was also very large it had a bathtub and also a shower, everything looked like brand new. She quickly ran out of the bathroom and onto the balcony. She had a beautiful view of the ocean and she smelled in the fresh air that hit her face, there were two comfy chairs to sit in and she made a note in her head to draw the ocean later on.

She walked back to where she threw her stuff and saw that she had a little desk next to her bed to put her books and her drawing pad on which made her smile. She said in a corner there were two closets she picked the one that was across from her bed. She opened it up and it had a lot of space 'I'm liking this place already' Namine said to herself unzipping her bag and starting to put her clothes away.

It had been two hours and Namine had finally unpacked all her stuff and put it in her closet. She quickly checked the clock and saw it that it was 12 o' clock and her tummy grumbled a little, she quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a light green t-shirt and ran into the bathroom just in case if her roommate walked in.

She quickly threw her new clothes on and brushed out her hair and made she it looked presentable, she made her way out of the bathroom and threw on a pair of sandels and grabbed her small bag that had her cell phone and room key in it and made her way out the door. 'I wonder when my roommate is showing up' Namine thought as she closed and locked the door and began to walk down the stairs since her room was right by the stairs.

Namine knew that the lunch area was closed so she had to walk out of school grounds to grab something to eat. She quickly made her way down the path her and Kairi walked up a little while ago and reached the sidewalk and began to walk to the nearest market.

Namine came back to her dorm room with a small bag that had a box of Pocky and a fruit drink she knew she wasn't that hungry so she bought something little and she didn't wanna burn a hole in her pocket. As she entered her dorm room she knew she had to walk all those stairs which she groaned and began to climb her way up the stairs. 'I don't want to chance it with those stupid elevators' she thought and she took a sip out of her fruit drink. As she turned the corner she suddenly slammed into another moving body and her fruit drink went flying on the floor luckily the cap was on it.

"What the hell!" Namine said a little pissed off that she fell pretty hard "danm it!" She heard a boy yell and she looked to her side to see a boy rubbing his back then he glared at her. "You should watch where you are going!" He yelled at her and jump up and brushed himself off.

"Me?" Namine said with anger in her eyes "I'm not the one flying out of corners crashing into people!" Namine said and pointed at him and stomped her foot. "Well I'm not the dofus who stood there and got hit" he said with a smirk. Namine just glared at the guy and picked up her fruit drink, the boy had spiky blonde hair and light blue eyes like her. He noticed that he was staring at her and he just walked past her still mad that she got in her way.

'What a jerk' Namine thought to herself and got to her room finally and opened the door and saw that her roommate had already been there since all their stuff was on the other bed. Namine didn't look at her roommates bags and she just put her drink on her desk and sat and laid on her bed. She looked at the clock and it said 3 o' clock she knew the ceremony started at 8 o' clock so she thought it would be ok to take a nap, she set her alarm and drifted off to sleep.

Namine woke up to loud beeping and she looked to see that it was 7:30pm, "Ah! I better go grab Kairi" she said and got up and grabbed her bag and checked herself in the bathroom mirror making sure she didn't have bed hair which she didn't and rushed out the door.

She knocked on Kairi's door and a girl with brown hair opened the door and smiled. "Hello" she said politely "hi is Kairi in there?" Namine asked and the girl with brown hair looked in the room and nodded.

"Come in, she is getting ready for the ceremony thing tonight, my name is Olette by the way" she said extending her hand "my name is Namine nice to meet you" Naminesaidwith a smile and shook her hand.

Namine walked in and their room was similar to hers but it didn't have a view of the ocean but the city which was also nice Namine thought. Namine sat on the bed that was Kairi's guessing by such a mess it was and Olette just stood there by the bathroom.

"Kairi, Namine is here" she said in a sweet voice "ok!" Namine heard Kairi's voice echo through the closed door "I'm almost done." Olette giggled "she has been in there for hours" Namine giggled also.

Kairi finally walked in a pair of jeans and a yellow babydoll top that had yellow and white stripes it had no sleeves and her hair was in a pony tail but her hair was also curly. "Do I look ok?" she asked doing a little twirl. "You look great!" Both Namine and Olette said at the same time and she did look great.

They made there way to the place where the ceremony was being held Namine and Olette were ready before Kairi so they were waiting on her. The ceremony was being held at an outside theater Kairi, Olette, and Namine sat down almost at the very top because they didn't wanna be that close.

The theater filled up quite quickly with all the new students, Kairi saw Sora and waved and he waved back and she blushed which Namine noticed and she smiled. The ceremony went by quickly it was mostly telling everyone what was to be expected throughout the school year and going over simple rules.

Namine, Kairi, and Olette waited a few minutes until they got up and Kairi saw Sora coming there way with a boy with blonde sandy spiky hair by his side. "Hey Sora and Roxas" Kairi said waving at them both.

"Hey" the boys said at the same time and Namine turned her head to see the rude boy she ran into on the stairs today. He spotted her also "you" they both said under their breath in anger, still mad at each other from earlier.

Sora noticed those and chuckled "I'm guessing you two have already met?" Namine nodded and so did Roxas still glaring at each other. "Hey Kairi I'm gonna go hang out with Hayner and Pence I'll introduce you and Namine to them later ok?" Olette said noticing her boyfriend Hayner waving at her "sure" Kairi said and Olette ran over waving them all goodbye.

"Man wasn't that ceremony boring" Sora groaned remembering every dragged out word the principle said. "You think?" Namine said who fell asleep doing the ceremony because it was so boring.

"It was a good time to take a nap though" Kairi said with a laugh and Namine nodded. "Sora what is your room number?" Kairi asked out of the blue since it had gotten a little quiet. "Oh its 405 my roommate is Hayner which is Olette's boyfriend I guess" he said with a shrug.

"Thats cool mine is 342" Sora smiled "close to mine...Well sorta" he said scratching the back of his head. "Well me and Namine are going to head back to our rooms and I know that we all almost have the same classes together" Kairi said because she bumped into Sora earlier and he had his and also Roxas's schedule.

"Ok see you two later" Sora said and nudged Roxas "later" Roxas said with a forced voice. When Kairi and Namine were out of ear shot Sora smirked at his cousin "you and Namine would make a cute couple don't you think?" when Roxas heard him say this he punched him in the arm "don't get any smart ideas" Roxas said in a warning voice. "Whatever" Sora said and walked with his cousin back to the dorms.

Namine and Kairi said their goodbyes and goodnights at Kairi's dorm room hugging each other goodnight. Namine walked up the stairs and pulled out her key from her bag and slowly opened her door. She threw her bag on the bed and then suddenly heard the bathroom door opening. She looked up with a smile but then her face quickly turned into a glare "you" she said to the person she saw. "You" the mysterious person said back in a pissed off tone.

**Author's note: Well that was a long one but I hope it doesn't come out looking so clumped up! He he :) tell me how you guys like it ;) and I'll make sure to update again! Also I got my idea from "The Skater and the Artist" but I'm not copying that person's idea :) so please don't think that because this is all from my wittle brain :D...R&R!**

~Blossom~


	3. Are you kidding me?

Author's Note: Hey Guys I hope you are liking the story so far :) now on with Part 3 :) 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts I or II

"You" Namine said with anger in her voice the person who had walked out of the shower was no other then Roxas. "You" Roxas said under his breath with much anger as Namine, "what are you doing here!?" they both said pointing at each other.

"This is my room thank you!" Namine said sitting down on her bed with a thud, "uh no this is my room now get out" he said pointing at the door. "Excuse me? I was here first" Namine got up and got right in front of Roxas. "Also its against the rule to have co-ed" Namine said remembering one of the rules before she passed out during the ceremony.

"Well isn't that nice, sadly the school ran out of rooms and I just had to end up with you!" Roxas sat on his bed with his head in his hands. "Why, why, why" he kept on saying and Namine just rolled her eyes. "I'm going to figure this out right now!" Namine said about to open the door but she felt something grab her wrist and she turned around to see Roxas hand. "If you are going to the principle sorry to say blondie but he is probably at home asleep right now" he said with a smirk.

He let go of her wrist and sat back down "I already tried with him and the head of the school, they both said they cannot move anyone around because they have already settled in. They said they are going to bend the rules just this once because they don't want to deal with kids whining."

Namine stood their stunned 'I'm stuck with this guy...for...a..year!!' she screamed in her head. Roxas walked back into the bathroom and shut the door, Naminethen heard the shower going "doesn't seem like it bothers that jerk at all" she said under her breath. She walked into the balcony and sat down and closed her eyes and listened to the waves crashing which calmed her down and she forgot about everything else. "Hey blondie you better get inside before I close the doors and lock them" Roxas said which threw Namine right back into the real world "crap" she said under her breath and got up and walked inside.

"Are you done with the bathroom?" Namine asked putting their "issues" away until tomorrow, "yea" he replied grumpily while looking through his phone for random games to play just to keep him busy.

Namine got up and grabbed her Pjs and walked into the bathroom to change, once she was in the bathroom she looked in the mirror and sighed "are you trying to give me a sign here?" she asked no one but the air. She quickly washed her face and came out of the bathroom to see that her annoying roommate had gone to sleep and turned off all the lights. 'Great' she thought to herself trying to walk through the darkroom.

Suddenly she tripped on a pair of shoes which were probably Roxas's and begin to fall. "Ahh!" she screamed afraid of hitting the ground but she hit something soft yet hard. "What the hell! Get off me" she felt someone push her but she grabbed onto whatever she fell on for dear life afraid of what would happen if she fell off of that. "Namine get off" she finally noticed that what she was holding onto was....Roxas.

"Ahh!" She quickly jumped up and fell over again but this time on the floor and got up again and ran into her bed. Luckily it was dark or she wouldn't of notice the slight blush on Roxas's cheeks and Roxas wouldn't of noticed the blush on her cheeks. 'Why do I feel this way?' Namine thought and she got into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Namine awoke to loud thuds, she slowly opened her eyes to see Roxas throwing all his things into his closet. 'Why now' Namine said trying to go back to sleep but the thuds got louder and louder, she got up and Roxas looked at her for half a second then began to throw his things into his closet again.

Namine quickly grabbed some jeans and a tanktop and walked into the bathroom holding her urge to punch him right in the face. She brushed her teeth and quietly brushed her hair out while humming a random tune. She made her way out into the bedroom but suddenly tripped on one of Roxas's shoes...again.

Before she could even open her mouth someone had caught her, she looked up to see Roxas with a smirk on his face "clumsy" was all he said then let go of her and let her fall flat on her face. Roxas swore he could of seen steam coming out of her head. 'Maybe that wasn't a good idea' he double thought as Namine quickly picked herself up and turned around...If looks could kill Roxas would be in his grave right now. "You...Little!" Namine quickly walked over to him and punched him right in the chest "ow!" Roxas howled in pain 'for a little girl she sure can hit hard' he thought painfully as he rubbed his chest.

Namine threw her shoes on and walked out of the room without a goodbye. "Man she is a weird girl" Roxas said and sadly sighed "I'm stuck with her for my last years of high school...Oh well" luckily it was Saturday since school didn't start until Monday so it was a small vacation for the students.

Roxas went to lay on his bed until he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of Namine's desk. Roxaswasn't the sneaky type but someone because it involved her...He wanted to know, he quietly opened the drawer and saw a drawing notebook. 'Whats this?'

He picked up the notebook and opened it to the first page which took his breath away, it was a picture of a blooming cherry blossom tree. It was beautifully detailed and Roxas couldn't stop staring at it.

He heard a knock on the door and opened the door to see Kairi standing there "oh, hey" she said smilling at Roxas but still a little confused. Before she could ask Roxas told her everything that happened. Kairi was laughing at the end "aw poor Namine" she said. She had known Roxas and Sora ever since kindergarten and she knew Roxas could be a brat a lot of the time.

"Do you know where Namine went?" Kairi asked and Roxas shrugged "she left without a word still a little pissed off at me since I let her fall flat on her face."

"You know you could act a little nicer to her and not so mean she has been through a lot" she said knowing everything about Namine since they talked a lot on the plane ride and when they got to the school. "Well was the first one to be an ass and will have to be the first one to end being mean" Roxas said in a childish tone and Kairi shook her head "you took are gonna kill each other I swear."

Namine was walking quickly walking past all the students and made her way to the head master's office. She knocked on the door and waited a few minutes until someone opened the door "well hello there" an elder man said to Namine. "Hi I would like to ask you about my room" right when Namine said that the elder man frowned.

Namine told the man whose name was Yensid about the issue with her and Roxas's room. "Namine I'm very sorry but we cannot change you or your roommates positions in the dorming house. I know it is against the rules to have co-ed but since all the rooms were taken when you and Roxas had arrived we had no choice. It would also not be fair to the other students to have to move them so I'm sorry."

Namine felt like the world had ended but nodded "ok I'm sorry for bothering you" she bowed then exited the room. 'I guess I will just have to live with this....But I swear if he touches me he is dead' Namine walked again past all the students who were filling up the hallways with noisy chatter

A boy in the crowed of students say Namine and started making his way towards her "Namine!" Namine turned around when she heard someone call her name and saw Sora waving his hand. "Hey Sora" Namine said smilling "what are you doing all alone?" he asked and looked around to see if Kairi or Olette was with her but he didn't see either.

"I was just talking with the head master of the school about my roommate" right when those words came out of Namine's mouth Sora knew who she was talking about. "You and Roxas are roommates?" he guessed even though he knew that was the problem.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked trying to figure out how he knew "lucky guess." Sora wasn't guessing since once Namine left Roxas and Namine's room Roxas quickly called Sora and complained to him.

"I don't know what to do and your cousin is such a jerk" Namine exhaled heavily getting frustrated knowing she had to go back to her room seeing his face. "He isn't that bad once you get to know him trust me" Sora patted her on the back and got up.

"Well I'm gonna run back to my room Hayner wanted me to grab him a soda, later Nam!" Sora ran off using one of Kairi's nicknames for Namine.

_He isn't that bad once you get to know him trust me..._Those words kept on repeating in Namine's head. "Maybe he is right, but the guy was the first one to be an ass and he will be the first person to be the nice guy" Namine said under her breath walking out of the building and smelling the fresh air.

Roxas was walking back and fourth in the room thinking of what Kairi told him _She isn't that bad once you get to know her trust me..._"She probably isn't that bad but she was the first to be an ass to be and she will have to be the first person to be the nice guy in this situation."

Roxas then remembered what happened last night and a small pink tint formed on his cheeks 'why do I feel like this when I remember that?' he questioned himself but dropped the question and sighed. He also remembered the picture he saw that she drew and remembered how beautiful it was and somehow it made him calm.

Roxas cell then began to ring in his pocket and he picked it up and put it to his ear.

_"Hello?" Roxas said through the phone_

_"Hey Homie!" once Roxas heard that voice he knew who it was_

_"Sora what do you want?"_

_"Well I wanted to know if tomorrow you wanted to grab Kairi, Namine, Olette, Hayner, and Pence and see if they all wanted to go get Sweet and Salty ice cream"_

_"Sure" Roxas said knowing that yes was the only answered he had._

_"Great I'll tell everyone but you gotta tell Namine because I just missed her and she is heading back to your guys room probably!"_

Before Roxas could say anything Sora hung up, 'jerk' he thought and threw his cell on his bed. Namine walked into the room and weakly waved at Roxas and sat down on her bed and grabbed her drawing notebook and went out onto the balcony.

It was about 3 o'clock and it was beautiful at and Namine wanted to draw a picture of the ocean. "Mind if I join you?" Namine looked up to see Roxas not looking at who but the other way "sure."

**Author's Note: Weird ending but kinda cute in a way Roxas is trying to figure things out with Namine and Namine is trying to figure things out with Roxas! Well sorta but we will see :). I ran out of ideas for this chapter . and I'm thinking about what to do next chapter :) but I hope its coming along good I don't want to rush it to much and want it to go smoooooooooooth lol well hope you guys like it tell me what you think! :)**

~Blossom~


	4. Getting To Know Each Other

Author's Note: Hey Guys Happy Saturday! ;) I'm getting a little bit of writer's block with Namine and Roxas *pouts* any ideas? lol Well on with the story! :)

Disclaimer: I do not owne Kingdom hearts I or II

Roxas watched Namineas she gently glided her pencil along her paper. 'She seems so peaceful' he thought as he was memorized by her hand, "I'm s-sorry about earlier" Roxas said having difficulty saying sorry to her.

Namine looked up from her paper with a confused look "its ok I'm sorry to I probably shouldn't have yelled at you when you stupidly slammed into me" when she said that Roxas smirked "well I couldn't see the rest of you since your big head was in the way." Namine glared up from her piece of paper 'I thought we were going to get along for one but the asshole just has to ruin it' she thought and looked back at the ocean then to her piece of paper to make sure her drawing is accurate.

'She isn't that bad once you get to know her...Right' Roxas thought sarcastically to himself and he looked out at the ocean. "Sora wanted to know if you wanted to go out with Kairi, Olette, Hayner, Pence, and me tomorrow for ice cream, do you?" Roxas asked shyly, Namine put down her pencil and smiled "sure."

Roxas had fallen asleep on the chair by Namine it had been a very hours and Namine was still busy drawing her picture of the ocean. 'I guess I'll try and get to know him but he is such a jerk sometimes' Namine sighed and looked over at Roxas. 'He is so peaceful when he sleeps though' she smiled at him and filled in the last bit of her drawing and was done. "Finished!" Namine said with excitement which woke up Roxas.

"Huh?" he then noticed she finally placed down her paper she was drawing on and handed it to Roxas. "Do you like it?" he looked at the drawing and it was even better then the cherry blossom tree. "Its...Beautiful" he said speechless, this made Namine smile "do you draw?" she asked tilting her head. "No I haven't been that much of the artsy type person I mostly skateboard and what not" Roxas said with a smile.

'He isn't that bad...Well if I'm going to be living with him for my high school years I guess I'll have to get use to him' Namine nodded to her thought.

"Why did you get put in this boarding school?" Roxas asked out of the blue seeing that it got very quiet between the two. "My parents weren't home as often as they wanted to be and they didn't like the idea of me being home alone so much. They decided I needed to be around people so that's why they put me in this boarding school to be around friends and not alone...I guess" Namine said with a frown and looked up at the sky.

"What about you?" she asked still looking up at the sky, "my parents thought it would be better with me in a boarding school since I was getting in so much trouble back at my public school." Namine giggled, "what are you laughing at?" Roxas was caught off guard by her giggling since he had never heard her giggle before. 'She is kinda cute when she giggles...Whoa Roxas! You cannot have a crush on this girl you guys are pretty much enemies!" Roxas thought having a fight with himself in his mind.

"Hey wanna go down to the beach?" Namine asked which suprised Roxas, "sure." Namine smiled and got up and threw on a pair of sandles and grabbed her bag, Roxas already had a pair of shoes on and was ready to go, he put the room key in his pocket to make sure he didn't lose it and off they went.

Namine and Roxas were walking down the sidewalk the beach wasn't that far so they would rather walk. It was a little cold out since it was 4 o' clock and Namine made sure to grab her hoodie which was light blue and had red hearts on the back.

Roxas was just wearing a pair of jeans and a white wife beater and a hoodie over it that was zipped up not fully so you could still see the wife beater and he had a pair of sandals on. Roxas was surprised that Namine wanted to go to the beach with him and that she didn't go and grab Kairi or Olette or both. 'She isn't that bad maybe we just got off on the wrong foot...Maybe we can be friends without ripping each others heads off' he smirked at that idea.

"So you and Sora are cousins?" Namine asked trying to start up a conversation over this silence. "Yea, people mistake us for brothers sometimes since we are so close" Namine looked over to see Roxas smiling. 'He is actually really sweet...Maybe I should give him a chance' Namine spotted the sand and got excited "we are almost there" she stated and Roxas looked to see the sand and nodded in agreement.

'I guess I wanted to go to the beach with him because when I saw him sleeping like that he seemed so peacefully maybe I just need to get to know him better and he might not be such a jerk' Namine grabbed Roxas hand and began to run towards the beach.

Roxas had a light pink tint on his cheeks when she grabbed his hand 'her hand is so cold' he thought and he hoped his hand would warm hers up. Namine stopped running once they were right on the beach and Namine had a huge smile on her face "its beautiful" she said almost in a whisper. "It sure is" Roxas looked over to see him and Namine still holding hands but he didn't say anything he saw that her eyes were closed and she was smelling in the fresh air.

Namine opened her eyes and looked at her hand and saw his but didn't bother to let go of his hand cause it was so warm to her. 'I hope he doesn't mind' Namine shivered a little since it was getting colder.

Suddenly Namine felt a warm wrap around her waist and she was soon being held by Roxas in a warm hug "are you cold?" He quietly asked and Namine felt her cheeks get warm and her cheeks turned a deep red.

'What has gotten into me!?' Roxas screamed in his head still hugging Namine 'I knew she was cold but why didn't I have to hug her like that! She probably thinks I'm some weirdo now but why do I care what she thinks!?' Roxas was blushing and was still trying to figure out why he did that.

'What is he doing I know I shouldn't like this but I do! It feels so....Nice' Namine thought and buried her head into his chest trying to get warm which made her and Roxas both blush even more. 'If she doesn't like it then why isn't she pushing me away' Roxas was a little confused.

"Roxas" Namine said quietly but loud enough for Roxas to hear her, "yes?" he said with the same volume she used. "Should we be getting back to our room?" Namine said shyly knowing he would have to let go of her and she would miss the warmth. "I think so" Namine nodded and he let go of Namine but they were still holding hands and Namine still did not want to say anything about it nor did Roxas.

One thought was both on their minds

'_I'm I starting to fall for her instead of being her friend?'_

'I'm I starting to fall for him? I thought I was just trying to get to know him.'**  
**

**Author's Note: Hey :) kinda short chapter but I hope you guys liked this chapter! Uh oh Roxas is getting confused about his feelings for Namine ;) and Namine doesn't know whats up lol...Well I'll start working on the next chapter :) tell me what you guys think!**

~Blossom~


	5. Goodnight and Goodmornings

Author's Note: Hey Everyone ! I'm so sorry for not updating lately, I've been really busy and sorta had writers block :( but I got some ideas :) so yay! I hope you guys like it :).

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts I or II

Namine felt a little uncomfortable after what happened and didn't want to say anything to Roxas afraid she would make herself for uncomfortable and maybe even him uncomfortable. 'Why do I feel so weird right now?' She thought to herself a little frustrated cause she didn't know how to deal with this since it was the first time she felt like this.

Roxas gave Namine's hand a light squeeze and he felt her arm tense 'she is probably freaked out with that I did...I'm so stupid for doing that!' Roxas screamed at himself. Namine shivered a bit since it had gotten very cold and dark outside it was about 6 o' clock.

Namine then felt something over her shoulders and looked to see that Roxas had taken off his hoodie and put it on her shoulders for extra warmth. "I don't want you to catch a cold" Roxas turned his head so Namine couldn't see the slight blush on his cheek. 'Keep it together Roxas!' he thought trying to make the blush go away.

"T-t-thank you" Namine said and a blush creept into her cheeks and she looked up at the sky and saw the moon starting to appear. Roxas smiled at that feeling that they were getting along better and so did Namine. 'Feels like we are getting along better but what is this other feeling I'm feeling now?' Namine closed her eyes for a second to feel the wind on her face as she thought about that question.

"It sure is beautiful out" Namine said out of the blue and Roxas nodded "yeah it sure is" Roxas said but then thought 'not as beautiful as you though....Where did that come from?'

They started walking up the pathway to the school grounds and Naminebegan to get spook of how the trees were brushing against each other and making a howling noise. Roxas looked at her and notice she started to get scared and he squeezed her hand to tell her it was ok in a silent way. They had rejoined hands after he took off his hoodie which he did not notice until now.

Namine started to not get so tense after Roxas gently squeezed her hand and she gave out a gentle sigh. They made it onto the school grounds and it seemed that everyone had retreated to their dorms. Namine noticed a fountain she hadn't notice when her and Kairi first came to the school. It was structured beautifully and Namine put a note in her mind that the fountain was going to be her next thing to draw.

"That would be a nice thing to draw" Roxas said noticing what she was looking at and she looked at him and nodded "I think its going to be my next thing to draw but I will probably do a night scene around it so you can see the reflection of the moon in the water." Roxas could already picture her drawing beautiful as ever but not as beautiful as her.

"Speaking of the moon it sure is beautiful tonight and its a full moon" Namine pointed up at the sky it had already gotten dark out enough for them to see the stars and the moon and it was almost a cloudless night.

"Its getting cold so we should probably hurrying in...I don't want you getting a cold" Roxas whispered the last part but she still heard him loud and clear. Namine blushed and nodded slightly and they started walking to the building that had their dorm. "I'm guessing Kairi is probably asleep by now, I didn't know we spent that long at the beach it didn't feel that long" Namine said with a slight giggle which always makes Roxas smile now.

Roxas and Namine now walked up the so familiar stairs and Namine grabbed her key out before Roxas grabbed his out of his pocket and she quickly unlocked the door and opened it up and threw her bag and key on her bed.

"I'm going to use the bathroom first ok?" Namine asked and Roxas nodded as he cleared some things off his bed. Once Namine was out of sight Roxas let out a deep sigh 'maybe I should ask Kairi...Or Sora' Roxas asked himself regarding Namine.

Namine was in the bathroom and took the warm cloth off her face and sighed "why am I feeling this I just met him a few days ago and first I thought he was a jerk...I couldn't be falling in love with him."

Namine quickly changed into her Pjs and brushed her teeth and was still thinking about what she asked herself earlier. 'What if I am falling in love with him' when she thought that brushing her teeth a little faster now.

Roxas was listening to his Ipod as he saw Namine walk out and he sense that she was a little uncomfortable. "Something troubling you?" he asked shyly, "no nothing just thinking about school" she didn't want to lie to him because what was on her mind was actually him.

Roxas shrugged and saw her climb into bed and he got up and went into the bath 'something else is on her mind.' Namine closed her eyes but couldn't seem to go to sleep, her phone started ringing and saw she looked at the caller I.D and it said "Mom."

She grabbed her phone got out of bed went onto the balcony and closed the doors just in case Roxas walked out.

"_Hello?" _Namine asked

"Namine smiled at her voice missing her mom's sweet voice

"Hi Mom"?"Namine

_"Hows school honey? Are they treating you nice? Are you happy? We miss you" _Namine giggled at her mother

_"School is fine mom and everyone is treating me great and I miss you guys too"_

_"Ok honey well I have to cut it short since it is probably time for you to hit the hay, I just called to say goodnight sweetie"_

"Goodnight Mom...Tell dad I said hi and that I miss him"

"Sure thing dear"

Namine heard her mom hang up and she closed her phone and went back into her and Roxas's room. Roxas had just gotten out of the bathroom Namine noticed he must of taken a shower since his hair was a little yet.

"Was on the phone with my mom" Namine said before he asked since she saw he noticed her phone in her hand. "Oh" Roxas sat on his bed and grabbed his laptop and opened it up and began to type.

Namine got back in bed and fell asleep to the rhythm of Roxas's fingers dancing on his laptop's keyboard. Roxas looked over and say Namine's steady breathing her back was to him, a small smile appeared on his face glad that she had finally gone to sleep.

Roxas closed his laptop and put it on his bed's sidedesk and turned off the lights and climbed under the sheets and fell asleep.

Namine woke up and looked to her side to see Roxas was gone and not in his bed and she looked over to the bathroom's door and saw that it was closed. She got up and checked her phone and had a text message from Kairi.

_"Hey are you going to the ice cream thing with me, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Sora, and Roxas? I really want you to come! - Love Kairi"_

_"Yea I'm going to the ice cream thing :)" _Namine sent that and shut her phone off again and saw Roxas come out in a pair of jeans and a plain shirt. He looked up and saw Namine and smiled "good morning."

"Goodmorning!' Namine was happier then usual today Roxas noticed and saw her skip to her closet and grab some clothes and skip into the bathroom and he heard the showering running.

'She is so cute' Roxas thought and didn't disagree it this time.

Author's note: Hope you guys liked the chapter! If you guys have any ideas on the story tell me! :)

~Blossom~


	6. Important Author's Note! and Sorry D:

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys! And Oh my god I'm so sorry for that updating for so long! I got caught up in family issues and school, but I'm back! And thank you for those who are still reading and waiting for updates 3 you guys rock! :) I'm working on the next chapter just need to get my story brain working again hehe.**

**Sorry again guys!  
**

**Blossom 3**


	7. Is This Love? Or Lust?

**Ok! Guess whose back? Sorry again guys, I had to keep re-reading my story making sure I knew what was going to happen next, I hope everyone is still reading 3. Also I forget what day they were in the week so I'm going to say its Saturday or sometime in the weekend sat or sun.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters in this story or Kingdomhearts 1-2-3-or any of the others? lol :). **

**Now on with the story!**

POV- Namine

'Where is it?' I said to myself throwing plently of outfits on my bed and I knew by now Roxas probably thought I was even more weird.

I was trying to find an outfit that was cute and a little bit of sexy-ness. I found a pair of torn up jeans and threw that on my shoulder and blew my hair out of my face that kept escaping from my ponytail.

I found an off the shoulder shirt with a cute faded out panda on it and smiled to myself as I grabbed that and a pair of heels that looked like sandals. I ran into the bathroom past Roxas who was just starring off into space.

I grabbed my makeup bag and wanted to go for the natural look as I lightly put make up on my lashes and light lavender/pink color on my eyelids which was barely visible. I put a shiny pink coat of lip gloss on my lips. I looked up at my hair and sighed as it was in a half-assed ponytail, I began to undo my ponytail as my long blonde hair gathered at my shoulders. I brushed my hair out and curled random pieces of hair just the tips so I had the right amount of volume. I looked at myself in the mirror in the bathroom and smiled at my appearance and quickly threw my outfit on.

POV - Roxas

As she zoomed past me and closed the bathroom door and sighed as running a hand through my hair. 'Maybe I should ask Kairi about her' as I thought this I grabbed a random shirt laying on my bed and a pair of shorts that were torn randomly and looked like a wreak but on purpose.

As I took off my shirt I heard something squeak but didn't really care to check what it was. As I threw the shirt over my head I looked and saw Namine standing in the bathroom doorway...Red as a tomato. "Uhm" was the only word that escaped my mouth. I looked her up and down 'wow she is beautiful...Wait? What was that!' I wanted to mentally slap myself but I couldn't be in denial anymore...She was stunning standing in front of me like an angel.

Her makeup looked so natural and enhanced her beauty and her outfit showed her kid-like side which made me smile in my head. "Hi" she spoke softly and then I noticed the shiny gloss on her lips, I followed where her eyes were looking and she was looking right at my abs which made my ego go sky high.

"You look...Beautiful" I said but then blushed slightly as I relaized what just poured out of my mouth infront of the girl I hated just a few days ago! She looked down and acted as if the ground was amazingly interesting below us. "Thanks" I saw her picking at the hem of her shirt which came down almost to her knees.

POV - Namine

Roxas and our eyes met...Blue and blue crashing together like two waves meeting to cause a storm. Roxas took a step forward as I took a faint step back, 'why is he walking towards me!' I screeched in my head as he took another step forward and I did another backwards. I walked backwards into a wall and Roxas smirked and took another step forward until both his arms extended towards me and his hands rested right about my shoulders on the wall.

He leaned foward and our lips were inches apart "you also look very sexy" his husky voice breathed out and I felt my knees buckle and go weak 'whats wrong with me! Why can't I push him away?' I looked up into his eyes and he looked at me as he leaned closer and our lips met.

I wrapped my arms around his neck I didn't know what was happening but my mind and body sure as hell liked it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him and I opened my mouth for more access. Our kiss was hot yet soft, rough yet passionate. I heard him say something but was barely understandable as we kissed deeper.

We ran out of breath and we both left each others lips and I looked up at him with suprised eyes and he looked at me with a soft expression and gave me another kiss but this time a small peck.

"Namine" he said softly "Roxas.." we looked into each others eyes again until there was a knock on the door. "Namine?" Kairi's voice and fist were heard through my door. I sighed sounding pissed and Roxas chuckled and I kissed his cheek. 'What just happened?' I thought as I went to the door and opened it.

Kairi was in a pair of jeans almost like mine and a top that said "Coco-cola" and she was wearing a pair of converse. She walked into the room without saying anything and I remembered Roxas being shirtless and I gasped and turned around to see Roxas in a shirt.

He looked at me and put a finger up to his lips and I laughed, "whats so funny?" Kairi asked childishly, she hated being excluded from jokes. "Nothing, weren't we gonna meet at the ice cream place?" I questioned as I sat on my bed playing with my shirt.

I glanced at Roxas and he went into the bathroom and Kairi followed my glance and smirked. When the door shut Kairi got right to the point "soooo, I didn't have to pair you guys up, shoot" she pouted. "Kairi!" I blushed trying to hide it "are you guys official?" Kairi sat on my bed next to me and I sighed "I don't know what we are...I'm so confused." I explained to Kairi everything that happened but not to much details and Kairi's eyes widened.

"Hun, he likes you...You should talk to him about it." I sighed again and put my head into my hands. "I just wanted to check on you guys we are going to meet around" Kairi tapped her chin "Three-o-clock, that good?" I nodded and she hugged me and left the room with a smile. I leaned up against the wall by my bed and closed my eyes in frustration.

_'Whats wrong with me? Am I in love? Is that possible?'_

POV - Roxas

I leaned my head against the wall in the bathroom and looked up at the ceiling.

_'Why do I feel so...Different around her? Do I...Love her? Do I?'_

_**Hey Guys! :) How was it? Let me know and I'll update again! :D Don't wanna keep updating if no one is reading hehe :)...I'm still fighting writers block...Thingy...More like a brick in my head ;) but I hope this chapter was a new good start! :D...Tell me what you guys think 3 and I'll update once I get reviews :P thanks!**_

**_Blossom _**


	8. Ice Cream, Talent, and Relationship?

**Hey Guys! Another chapter! ;D I don't know how I'm gonna end this story...So...:) if anyone has any ideas! or something just tell me 3 :D anways on with the chapter!.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Kingdomhearts or any of the characters...If so :) My would it be different.**

POV - Namine

"Roxas" I knocked on the bathroom door and it opened fully and Roxas was standing there with a smile "Namine" he said in a mocking voice. I playfully slapped his arm, "lets start heading to the ice cream parlor" I grabbed his hand and he didn't seem to be against it as he squeezed my hand and I grabbed my bag and cell phone and we walked out of our room.

We ended up outside and I looked around clueless "you have no idea where the place is do you?" Roxas raised an eyebrow and I laughed "of course I know where it is" I started walking down the stairs where me and Kairi entered the school when we arrived. 'I have no idea where I'm going' I thought but wanted to prove Roxas wrong.

We ended up on the beach and memories of what happened before began to flash into my mind and I blushed, Roxas must of noticed this. I felt arms wrap around my waist and Roxas leaned his head on my head and a soft breeze came through and my hair moved with the wind.

"You have no idea where you are going...Do you?" Roxas said breaking the silence and I 'humph' and turned around to face him and he smirked 'whats with him and smirking?' I smirked back and pushed him playfully and began to run...Which was pretty hard in my shoes.

I thought he wasn't behind me and I slightly looked up and saw a patch of his dirty blonde hair zoom past me and I ran into something...Hard? I looked up and saw Roxas standing there and I stuck my tongue out at him. He moved closer to me like the episode this morning but this time we were outside...No walls to back up to, I just stood there. Suddenly my phone started ringing and I jumped in surprise and he stopped walking towards me and nodded at my phone.

I flipped open my phone and was greeted with "NAMINE! Where are you! its thirty-minutes past our set time!" I inched the phone away from my ear and Roxas sweat dropped at this.

"Kairi...KAIRI!" I screamed into the phone and silence ran through my ears.

_"Hi"_

"We just got a little...Lost...Where is it again?"

_"You go down the stairs from where you normally enter the campus, you'll see the beach. You walk to where the pier is and its on the left side of the street on the corner, its yellow and pink. Its called "MiMi's Ice Cream."_

I tried to process all this in my head "ok, be there in a few" before I got an answer I flipped my phone closed and Roxas was starring at the waves in the ocean.

"Lets go I know where it is NOW" he chuckled and turned towards me and I started walking to the pier as I saw stairs climbing up to it that connected to the beach.

"But...I wanna stay at the beach" Roxas whined like a little kid and I laughed slightly but was still trying to remember what Kairi said 'does he really like me?' I thought as I watched Roxas looking up at the sky as the sun gave his skin a handsome glow.

An elder couple passed as holding hands and walking by the water, I heard the wife whisper to her companion "look at that cute couple over their Hun, aren't they adorable?" the man looked at us and quickly back to his wife "they remind me of us" he said and kissed her softly. I blushed and started walking faster and I thought I saw a tint of red on Roxas's cheeks.

"You guys made it!" I heard Kairi squeal and run up to me and almost lift me off the ground. We entered the colorful store which seemed it should of had toys instead of ice cream and candy in it. The inside had bubble gum bubbles around the walls and rainbows and bright colors as if you were living in a rainbow. "Blame Namine for the lost time" Roxas said chuckling and I elbowed him.

"Hey man" Sora said and Roxas and him high-fived and they went over to Hayner and Pence.

Olette came up to us, she was wearing a sundress and a sun hat. The sundress was in a light pink color fading as it went to the bottom of the dress.

"Hey Olette" I gave her a hug "hey Nam" I hated that nickname but smiled. "So I heard you were living with...Roxas?" She tilted her head to the side and I nodded "I didn't know this school had boys and girls sleeping in the same room" Kairi giggled. "What?" she looked up at the ceiling then back at me "they don't" suddenly I thought I saw stars in her eyes "it was just faith for you and Roxas to be in the same room!" She said this a little to loud and Roxas glanced over at us along with Sora.

I smacked Kairi lightly on the arm "Shut up it wasn't" Olette laughed "I don't know Namine maybe it was?" I glared at Olette which made her laugh harder. "I don't know guys...I think Sora and Hayner...You guys have something going on" I said and whistled at this sentence as both girls blushed. "S-s-s-sora and I are just good f-f-friends" Kairi stuttered which made me smile in victory. "Y-y-yeah me and Hayner just know each other f-f-for awhile." I laughed at both of their attempts to deny the statement and the truth.

"Hey Namine, did you hear about the talent show coming up? Next month?" Kairi tried to get off topic and I let her. "No, what is it?"

"Really Namine?" Olette asked and I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out. Kairi handed my a flyer "I promised the person in charge of it I'd hand out flyers to the school" I looked at the flyer and smiled at the art on it.

**"Attention! Bands, singers, and any crazy acts! The school is hosting their annual July talent show! Everyone is welcomed to join and yes their is a prize!. If you are most popular in the show and most liked from the judges and audience you and as many friends as you want will go on a surprise trip which will not be announced until the end of the talent show. The talent show is on the 28th and begins at 5:30pm, but if you are participating in the show arrive at 4:00pm to get familiar with the stage! **

**Location: School Auditorium.**

**Enter fee: 20$**

**Hope to see you there!"**

"Namine you should enter!" I blushed at the idea and shook my head "I have no talent" Kairi made a "pssh" sound "no talent my ass. Everyone has talent" Kairi began to sound like one of those ads on TV encouraging kids to break out from their shell. "I bet you can sing" Roxas said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, everyone gave us a surprised look but Roxas didn't look phased by it. "When did this happen?" I heard Sora whisper to Kairi.

We hanged out around the ice cream shop until it got dark out and I made sure the folder was in my bag and we all gave our farewells and walked off.

Roxas and I were on the beach again and I looked up at the stars as we sat on the soft sand. I yawned and Roxas wrapped an arm around me.

"Roxas?"

"Hmm?" I looked up at him and he looked at me. "What...are we?" it looked as if he knew this question was coming and he smiled "what do you want us to be?"

"Well I thought cause we were kissing and..." I was interrupted cause his lips met mine and it was a quick but sweet kiss. "You over complicated things" I laughed at this.

"Are we...Together?" Roxas nodded and I don't know what overcame me but I jumped on him and kissed him right on the lips. "Will I get that all the time when I say we are together?" he winked and I smacked him playfully. "Lets get back to our dorm before we get in trouble." Sadly out school had a time when all the students needed to return or they'd be in deep...Shit as I'd like to say.

We entered out dorm and it was nice and warm and I took my shoes off and wiggled my toes and I walked onto our balcony and closed my eyes as I heard the waves crash onto the hard surface of the earth.

"May I join you m'lady?" Roxas said in a British accent and I opened my eye and nodded and he pulled a chair up to me. "I didn't know you could draw so well" I looked up at him "I saw you drawing the ocean a few nights ago and I thought it was amazing where did you learn to draw?"

"My grandmother taught me when I was very young, most of the women in my family have been artists she told me to teach my daughter if I had one how to draw and keep the tradition going" I smiled as I remembered my grandmother's voice. "She sadly passed away a month after she taught me" I looked down at the ground and I felt strong arms wrap around me and saw Roxas his eyes filled with sadness. "I'm sorry Namine about your grandmother I know the feeling."

I wanted to push and ask him what happened but I knew it would be rude of me and I didn't wanna ruin this fresh relationship and revert back to our love-hate one.

Roxas kissed my forehead and I leaned into him as we watched the stars twinkle at us. I felt content and as if nothing could go wrong, this was my new beginning to high school...Maybe this school isn't so bad. 'How am I going to tell my parents?' I thought but didn't worry about that as my eyes began to drift and close.

_'Maybe Kairi was right...Maybe this is faith working at my advantage'_

_**Two updates in a row ;) and yes I know I said I wouldn't update until I get reviews but this was stuck in my head :P so review now for another chapter ;) just wanna make sure I still have readers :D...Make sure to Rate and Review ;) and give advice if you have any! :D and I'll try and answer any questions. Also do you think Roxas and Namine's relationship is moving to fast? I didn't want them to continue fighting for ages thats why I decided to do it so soon. It just might be me :) but let me hear your thoughts! :D That's what the review button is for...And also to boost my coolness haha just kidding ;)**_

**_Blossom! :D_**


	9. Danger?

**Hey People :), so I decided to update :) I didn't wanna do the "review threat" thingy like most writers hehe 3 :). Whats going to happen to Roxas and Namine now? :O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts ;D 1, 2, 3, or *hundered numbers later***

**POV**: Roxas

It was already monday and school had started...Fantastic. The only thing I was looking forward to was this talent show...Namine seemed interested in it. "Hey man" Sora smacked me on the back and I nodded at him. "Whats up man? Something bothering ya?" I shrugged "Namine wants to enter this talent show but she won't...sing" Sora chuckled at this.

"Just give it time man...Namine seems like one of the quiet types" I had to agree with him but still her quietness made me want to find out more about her. Kairi came walking up to us...Wait let me rephrase that...She came skipping up to us. "Hey guys" she walked up to Sora and Sora held her hand, this went unoticed.

I saw Namine walking up to us and she didn't look to good. Her face was pale and her nose was bright red. "Hey guys" she said before a small sneeze and I wrapped my arms around her waist and I felt her relax.

"Namie are you ok?" Kairi had concern filled in her eyes and Namine just shook her head "I'm fine just...Tired." "Aww is Roxas keeping you up?" Sora winked at me and Kairi punched him...Not lightly.

"Namine don't you have swimming today? Are you going to be alright?" Namine gasped at this and shot up from being relaxed to tense. "Oh my god! I forgot, I made the team?" This must of been new news cause she was jumping up and down like a kid who ate a million lollipops. "Yeah you and Olette both made the team!"

Before me and Sora knew it Kairi and Namine were dancing in...Circles? "I guess she isn't sick anymore" Sora whispered to me and we both chuckled.

"Uhm did I miss something?" I glanced behind me and saw Hayner and Olette standing there and Olette had a identical smile to Namine and Kairi's face. "Kairi just filled in that Namine and Olette made the swimming team...Which I guess is a big thing" in a blink Olette was jumping in circles with Namine and Kairi and we sweat dropped.

"Speaking of sports...Did you guys see who made the soccer team?" I forgot I had signed up for the soccer team so this information seemed important...I learned that Sora, Hayner, and I all signed up for it.

Me and Sora stood there waiting for the information and Hayner smirked "We did!"

"Sweet!" We all gave each other high fives, "practice starts tomorrow bright and early, and I heard the coach is a real hard-ass."

POV - Namine

I can 't believe I made the swim team and so did Olette but wait..."Kairi what did you sign up for?" Kairi smiled "You are looking at one of the girls of the baseball team" me and Olette made our girl squeals and bursted into laughing. "We need to celebrate" we all nodded at this idea and looked over at the guys giving each other high fives. This must of gotten good news too.

The bell rang and we all sighed "we better hurry to math class...But then we have art!" I brightened up at this idea and we all walked up the stairs to room 48A for the worst subject in the world.

Most of the students flooded into the room with us and luckily I got a seat next to Roxas, Sora, and Kairi...I looked and saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette sitting a few benches down. (AN: Think of the benches that certain colleges have were it can seat more then one person).

A women in her mid fifties walked into the class room and suddenly a note slid into my hands.

"_Hey sexy ;)" _I looked up and saw Roxas starring at me and I scribbled on the piece of paper.

_"Hi :)" _

_"I'm happy you made it on the swim team but you still need to cheerlead for me in the soccer team :P"_

_"I don't know...You might have to bribe me into this cheerleading idea..."_

Then another note slid under my hands and I opened it.

_"Hey Namine we should try out for the cheerleading team...I saw Roxas write something down and they cheer for the football AND soccer team, pleaaaaase"_

_"I don't know if applications are still being accepted by them"_

_"They are...And I hear the cheerleads are pretty nice expect this girl called Brit and her three friends...As long as we don't get in their way we are fine."_

_"We will talk about this later."_

Roxas elbowed me and I made a "shh" sound as I tried to hear what the teacher was saying...Even though I didn't understand it.

"I"M FREE!" Kairi dramatically fell on her knees and I shrugged at her and she laughed. "Atleast art is next."

"You're favorite subject" I felt someone kiss my cheek and saw Roxas standing next to me. "Can you draw?" I remembered he was in my art class also and he gave me a horrified look "you'll see."

"Happy suprise?" and Roxas chuckled "you can decided"

"Hey" I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and I didn't know who the voice belonged to. I looked behind me and came face to face with a head of red hair. "Uhm?" I said and the mysterious boy gave me a smile. "I'm Axel..." He extended his hand and I didn't know what to do but then he grabbed my hand and shook it. I felt Roxas tense behind me.

"I hear you are one of the cutest apples in this school, is this true?" he winked at me. 'Something about this guy makes me really uncomfortable' I looked him up and down.

"Uhm..Thanks?" I felt someone grabbed my hand and lead me the different way but before I got out of earshot I heard him saw "call me."

"Why were you talking to him?" Kairi looked at me suspiciously and luckily Roxas was right behind us so he could tell her what happened.

"I didn't he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around and" I kept pointing around randomly trying to get my point across. "Just watch out Nam...He isn't the type you'd wanna hang out with...He likes to hit on random girls...And they aren't the same after he is done with them" I gulped at this and made a mental note in my head not to talk to him. "He better not touch you" I heard Roxas growl.

POV: Roxas

That Axel guy sure made all of us feel weird and when Kairi explained to us that he wasn't the "nicest person around" we all weren't that suprised. We equaling me and Namine since everyone else must of been in class.

We walked into the next class which was art. The room was decorated nicely, it was a light blue and had paintings hung all around the room and gave it a cozy feel. Sadly that cozy feel shattered when I saw that Axel guy sitting there...Staying at Namine with hungry eyes.

I saw Namine tense up when she spotted him also but she quickly walked past him and I did too giving him a harsh glare and he glared back. 'This is gonna be a fun year' I thought to myself.

POV: Namine

'What is that creep doing here?' I looked at Axel and he gave me a wink and passed me a note.

Like they say "curiosty kills the cat" but even Roxas nudged me to open it.

"_Hey baby, wanna come over to my dorm this evening ;) and ditch those people"_

Kairi glanced at the note and her eyes were wide in shock and she looked at Axel but he was still starring at me. I looked up at him and flipped him off and his eyes grew with hunger and Roxas grabbed the note and crummpled it up.

**An Hour Later.**

Art class was fun but the only thing we had to do was write down supplies we needed for our project which was yet to be announced. Roxas had to go check something out with the soccer team and Kairi wanted to go say hi to Sora, this left me walking the hallways by myself but Roxas said he'd on ly be a few minutes.

I walked around the school I wasn't able to explore it that much this morning. It reminded me of a college campus. Brick walls, gym, different buildings, etc.

I wanted to check out the school's gym the one P.E would be held in. There was two gyms one for P.E then one for the students who wanted to just work out.

The gym for P.E was huge, the walls were a whiteish color and the'y're was supplies for any sport you could think of that you could do inside.

Suddenly I heard the gym's doors open again and saw Axel standing there "oh all alone?" he asked acting as if he was king of everything. He started walking towards me and I began to scream in my head 'Roxas where are you?'

"Don't take another s-s-step" I said but my voice was shakey. "Why what are you going to do?" Axel then jumped in the air and did a flip and landed right infront of me "hug me to death?" he winked.

I went to run but he caught my wrist and I did on instinct I took my other hand and punched him straight in the face, "get your hands off me" I demanded and he started to chuckle. "That tickled my dear."

He let go of my wrist and I started running to the exit that led outside but out of nowhere he landed infront of me and I ran to the other exit and the samething happened "what the hell is your problem?" I growled. "I just wanna know you thats all" he licked his lips and went to grab me and I did a backflip to get out of the way.

I started running and out of nowhere he tripped me and I skidded across the floor to a stop and my knees had slices on them cause I was wearing shorts today 'good job picking your outfit today Namine' I said to myself and saw Axel coming for me.

He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me up and this time I couldn't move. A flash of blonde hair passed me and Axel was on the floor in seconds with a bloody nose. "Get your hands off her" I looked up and saw Roxas and he grabbed me protectivly.

"Why? Cause your my boyfriend" he started laughing darkly and it sent chills down my spine "like that will stop me."

"I will report you to the school office for sexual harrassment if I have to or abuse."

Axel glared at him then smirked "people have tried...Oh they've tried good luck finding evidense and a witness." He was right...We couldn't just take me to the head of the school and show them my sliced knees saying he threw me across the floor...They would needed solid evidense.

Roxas picked me up out of nowhere and went towards the exit outside and Axel laid there on the floor glaring at him. "I will have you Namine as mine" my body stiffined and Roxas growled with anger.

**AN: Hey guys! :) sorry for making Axel a bad guy but I just couldn't help myself ;D, hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll try and update when I can :) 3 Peace people!**


	10. Issue, Thunder, Back Flips?

**Wow! Chapter 10 already! :) *pats self on back* hehe just kidding. Finally :D I added some sorta drama with Axel, I was having a head war in my head :P trying to figure out what to do hehe :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything of the sort :) if I did I'd be happy in my little mansion 3 :D**

POV: Roxas

I looked down at Namine in my arms and I felt like I could rip that asshole in half. "Did he hurt you?" I said a little to harsh and Namine winced and I softened my features "I'm sorry Namine but I shouldn't of left you alone."

"Its fine...I can defend myself" she pouted and I sighed she sure was stubborn. I put her down and I saw her knees were bleeding slightly but not anything to worry about just a scrape it seemed.

"What did he want Nam?" she sat down and looked as if she was sorting through what happened. The next word that popped out of her mouth made me uncomfortable to no end "he wanted me thats all I could understand" she said and I could see the fear in her body language.

Namine's phone began to ring and I picked it up for her because she seemed at a daze.

_"Hello?"_

"_Roxas is that you?"  
_

_"Yes, who is this?"_

_"Its Kairi is Namine ok? Axel was making a scene in the hallway about something and I couldn't find Namine anywhere."_

_"Grab Sora and everyone else and meet me at our dorm, Namine is with me."_ With that I hung up and Namine nodded at me and we ventured to our dorm together hand in hand. 'This is all my fault I should of been right by her side!' I screamed at myself.

POV: Namine

Everyone was crammed in our room luckily Olette and Kairi sat on Sora and Hayner's lap which I smirked at and they mouthed "I'll explain later" to me and made my smirk grow deeper.

I still couldn't put my mind around what happened in the gym...Why would someone act that way unless they were crazy...Which might be why he did that. I shivered as I remembered when he tried to grab me and Roxas wrapped his arm around me.

Roxas explained to everyone what happened and Olette and Kairi shook with anger. Kairi stood up and Sora looked up at her and Olette did the same thing "what the hell is his problem! I swear to god if he does that again he won't know which way is up" Olette nodded furiously and Kairi shook her fist.

"Guys calm down, it was my fault I shouldn't of walked off like this after the converstation I had with Axel before Art." Kairi shook her head "its not your fault, that jerk just ugh!" Kairi flopped down on Sora and almost knocked the wind out of him.

Luckily I was on Roxas bed while Hayner and Sora shared my bed and Pence Mr. Lucky got the chair across from our bed.

"Its not just Axel we have to watch out for...Since Roxas did what..." Sora glanced at Roxas "what Roxas does..." he coughed and I giggled "he will probably have his pal with him next time." I was a little confused and I guess he saw this "his other pal is Riku, and just like Axel he scouts out girls."

"Well, we just need to wait and see if something pops up again" Pence suddenly spoke and I had to agree with this. I cleared my throat "I don't think it is a big deal, since we know that Axel is a little on the...Wacky side, I'll be more careful next time."

"And I will make sure to be by your side" I looked up and Roxas looked as if he had guilty written all over his face and I frowned 'I hope he knows it isn't his fault.' I held his hand and he squeezed my hand and I squeezed it back with equal strength.

It had been a few hours and everyone left our room expect Kairi and Sora. Olette, Hayner, and Pence wanted to go to sleep because they didn't want to be sleepy for school. I believed Pence but I don't know about Olette and Hayner me and Kairi winked at each other when Olette and Hayner left the room together.

"This is going to get serious if they know Namine can fight back" I heard Roxas and Sora talking, they were out on the balcony explaining something me and Kairi couldn't hear.

"So" I leaned by Kairi "whats with you and Sora?" Kairi's face got blood red and I tried to hold in a laugh. "Namine even in a time like this, you still can put out a laugh" Kairi giggled and I smiled, 'at least I can make someone smile right now' I thought.

Kairi made circles on my bed mattress "well...I think once Sora saw that Roxas made a move...He didn't want to be...The only guy in our group without a girlfriend and he already liked me and I guess it just happened" I jumped up and down and Kairi laughed "so cute!" I squealed.

POV: Roxas

"What if they try and get her off campus? Listen Roxas I know you are tough but you can't handle Axel AND Riku, I've seen him fight before it wouldn't be pretty." Sora was right, that's why we needed a plan incase this got to the point of Axel stalking Namine and trying to "get to know her" as Namine told us that he said. "Lets just hope for now Axel sees another girl that catches his attention and gets his mind off Namine for now we just need to keep an eye on Namine and I wonder why he went for her...and not someone else?"

"I don't know but I won't stop if he puts another hand on her to harm her" I cracked my knuckles and Sora nodded. "Well for now we can say this isn't going to be a boring school year huh?" I had to chuckle at this he was right.

I looked over my shoulder at Namine 'why would Axel could after her?' I had to wonder this and I saw that even Sora and Kairi were thinking the same thing.

POV: Namine

* * *

Kairi and Sora left to go to sleep it was almost eleven and I saw Roxas was getting ready for bed. I closed my laptop which I had been taking notes in for my English class, we were supposed to depict Romeo and Juliet for our first project.

I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face and came out and Roxas was no where to be seen.

I went out to the balcony and I finally found him starring at the ocean. I came up behind him and hugged him, "looks like there is going to be a thunderstorm maybe" he turned around and wrapped his arms around me. "How do you know Mr. Genius?" I stuck my tongue out at him teasingly. He shrugged "the weather people guessed but they are never right" he gave me a soft peck on the lips and we walked back into our room.

Later that night I couldn't sleep and looked over to hear Roxas snoring...And I sighed and rolled over again but I still couldn't sleep. Suddenly I heard a loud clash outside and I squeaked and ducked under the covers. Another clash sounded and I almost screamed, "Namine?" I heard Roxas sleepy voice and I looked up to see him sitting up with his hair going in all different directions like usual but this time even messier.

"I heard t-t-the thunderstorm and got a little s-s-scared" Roxas pulled his sheets up and patted a spot on his mattress for me and I smiled and got up and went into his bed. It was nice and warm and I felt him behind me wrapping his arms around me and I smiled. "Goodnight" he kissed me on the cheek "night."

* * *

POV: Roxas

I woke up and stretched and felt someone move in my bed. I looked down to see a messy head of blonde hair and remembered what happened last night and I smiled. I read the clock and it was six-thirty and I knew I had to wake her up soon.

I kissed her on the cheek "Namine..." I shook her lightly "its time to get up" out of nowhere and hand came around and smacked me hard in the head. "What the hell" I rubbed my head and then saw Namine was awake "Oh I'm sorry!" she squeaked and got up and held my head "is your head ok? You scared me I'm so-" I put my lips on hers to stop her blabbering. "Good morning" I said to her and she smiled "morning stinky."

"Stinky?" I smelled myself...Maybe I do need a shower. Without another word I walked into the shower and I heard Namine's faint giggles.

POV: Namine

After Roxas was done with the shower I quickly took mine and dried my hair so it was a little curly but also a little straight. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had random patterns on it. I threw my phone in my book bag and all my books.

I looked over and Roxas was doing the same. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a plain white t-shirt. "Hey sexy" he looked up at me and gave me a cheesy wink.

I threw on a hoodie and also grabbed my iPod and grabbed my art supplies, luckily we didn't have to go out and shop for it. The school had a small campus shop where you could grab an art kit.

POV: Namine (AN: I skipped on some of the classes today for their school :) cause there wasn't any important information I was gonna put ;D)

Today we had P.E and we had to wear these navy blue shorts and white t-shirts that had the school's logo on it.

The boys were outside while the girls did their P.E inside. I already missed Roxas 'I hope that's normal' I thought to myself.

"Alright girls today the cheerleaders are having their tryouts and I suspect everyone in this room wants to try out and everyone nodded. I looked over at Kairi and she shrugged "I forgot to tell you that P.E was for the cheerleader tryouts today" Kairi whispered to me and I sighed she so did this on purpose.

"I will give this off to the cheer captain Larxene"

A girl with bright blonde hair came up and smiled at the teacher who walked out of the gym.

"Ok girls, I need to see who wants this and who just thinks cheer leading is cool" her harsh toned surprised me and even Kairi looked at me with a look of "did-we-just-make-a-mistake" look.

I'm staying now just to even try out and we have a choice if we can make it or not.

"Namine" I looked up and Larxene was standing infront of me "so you are the girl Axel was talking about" I heard her mumble at me.

"Lets see what you have to offer" I was cursing to myself wondering why I didn't walk out now even though I was just so determined.

I saw Roxas and Sora walk into the gym 'great...perfect timing'. They went and sat on the chairs in the gym. Roxas was starring right at me.

"Come on Namine I don't have all day." I walked down the cushioned mat until I was at the end of it and I breathed in.

I started running and I did a flip and then another flip. I heard Larxene gasp as I passed her in mid flip. I landed my third flip and did a twist in the air and landed gently on my feet.

Larxene just starred at me and I shrugged and grabbed Kairi's hand and started walking to the exit outside. "Where do you think you are going?" I heard her harsh tone and she reminded me of Axel. "I just reliazed that I'm not really into cheer leading" and without another word Kairi and I walked out with Sora and Roxas right behind us.

Once outside Roxas tapped me on the shoulder "what was that about?" and Kairi was right behind me. "Long story but I just didn 't wanna cheerlead."

"I agree with Namine...I thought she was going to be half nice...But she was all serious...And I heard her say something to Namine and ya."

Roxas looked down at me "she said something about Axel that's all but I just didn't wanna do the whole cheer leading thing" I smiled 'she reminded me of Axel so much.'

* * *

**Somewhere else.**

"Did you make her join?" a dark voice said looking up at a girl with bright blonde hair.

"No sir, she walked out right after she did her thing."

"This is going to be a lot harder then I thought."

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! :D I got a little stuck on this chapter didn't really know what to put but I finally got alittle bit of an idea, hope you guys liked it!**

**Blossom :)**


	11. Run

**Hello..Again :) People of the web ;P Whats up 3, hope you guys like this chapter! :D so ya...On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts :P *Does a fake grin and Lawyers see this and give a thumbs up at me***

POV: Namine

I was sitting outside, luckily it was lunch break. I was sitting under a cherry blossom tree giving out a content sigh. "Whats up?" Roxas was right next to me and everytime I looked at him I smiled.

I looked over and saw Kairi leaning up against Sora who was leaning against the school's main building that we were sitting by.

"Just thinking" I looked around and I saw a pair of icy blue eyes glaring at me they belonged to Larxene. The new cheer captain I guess from what I heard. I felt Roxas tense around me and I looked where he was glancing and saw Axel starring at me and noticed he was almost right next to Larxene.

"If they weren't such jerks...I bet they'd make a cute couple" Kairi popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth and I did have to agree with her 'she has the weirdest things for lunch.'

All of Kairi's lunches had some kind of theme today it was carnival style and me and Olette had to laugh at that.

I saw a boy with flat but a little spikey silver hair walk up to Axel with another guy behind him with what seemed to be pinkish hair which made me question 'a guy with pink hair? Must be trying to state his guy-ness' I rolled my eyes at the thought.

Axel said something to them and nodded towards me and I saw for not even half a second they glanced at me and right back at Axel. A wave of unsureness washed over me and Roxas must of noticed I looked up to see not his soft blue eyes but they were filled with anger...And hatered.

"Whose that?" Sora noticed this question and looked up and almost gasped from what I heard "thats Marluxia he was exspelled from the school...But how is he back?" Sora looked at Roxas and he noticed the same thing I did.

Hayner looked at them and wrapped both his arms protectivly around Olette. I saw Axel look at me and wink and I felt Roxas getting up behind me but I grabbed his arm "if you get up I will get up and go over there with you" I whispered to him and he looked at me and his eyes softened again.

"Well we should get back to class, we have history so...We all know thats so much fun" Kairi tried to lighten the mood and we all smiled at her attempt and I saw Sora give her a kiss.

We began to walk into the building and I looked behind me and saw Axel whisper something to Larxene and she began to slowly follow us along with Marluxia. "We got company" I heard Sora mumble, I was happy I wasn't the only one who saw them.

"Lets split up, Olette and Hayner you go up the stairs. Namine and I will go towards the gym. Sora and Kairi go through the lunch room, they all end up at the history class if I remember right" I nodded at Roxas's plan and grabbed his hand and we bursted into a light jog. I looked behind us and saw Marluxia point to where Sora and Kairi went and Larxene nodded and started running towards me and Roxas and he went to way Sora and Kairi went.

"Why didn't they go after Olette and Hayner?" I looked at Roxas and he shrugged "they probably didn't notice them that much."

He grabbed my hand and we ended up at the gym's doors for P.E and he took a left and we began to run down a long hallway full of lockers.

I saw a flight of stairs and we ran up them Larxene was still hot on our trail.

"You can't run forever I just wnat to talk to you" I heard her harsh tone and looked at Roxas who shook his head no and we kept going up the flight of stairs.

We ended up on the roof "shit" I said a little to loud and Larxene was on the roof with us in a second.

"Man you guys sure know how to run" she was breathless and I smiled sweetly to her dismay.

"What do you want?" Roxas went to get infront of me but I put my hand out and he looked at me questionly.

"Just sending a message from Axel to you" she winked at me and a chill went down my spine.

"I don't care to hear it...And I don't care to even hear his name" I spat like poison but she didn't wince.

"Fine...But he wants you Namine...he will find a way..." I looked at Larxene and saw a small spark of pitty in her eyes. "Don't let him do to you what he did to me" with that she turned around her blonde hair waving goodbye to us and she walked down the stairs.

I looked at Roxas and his fists were shaking I grabbed his hand and it opened up and grabbed my hand tightly but it didn't hurt. "This is getting dangerous" he said as soft as he could at this moment and I nodded...I tried to hide my fear but it didn't work.

We went to history and it ended shortly after. "What happened to you guys?" I asked look at Kairi who had fruit punch spilled all over her jeans and Sora had what seemed to be chocolate on his shirt.

"Well genius here...decided to hide under the deserts for lunch...When Marluxia came by...He knocked the table down infront of us and fruit punch spilled all over me and chocolate hit him." Sora gave us a cheesy grin and then got serious.

"Why would they go out of their way just to get Namine to go over to Axel? There must be something we are missing here...Or Namine must hold some strong attraction to people of Axel's kind that makes Axel want to..." Sora was cut off cause Roxas smacked him on the head "lets not think of that" he said harshly.

* * *

Roxas and I were on the beach laying down...School had ended without anymore special "events" happening and Olette and Hayner were happy that they weren't chased but said that they couldn't help...We still couldn't figure out why they only went after Roxas, Me, Kairi, and Sora...Maybe it was just the moment that made them decide quickly.

Roxas held me tighter "are you ok?" I asked softly and he nodded "hopefully this just dies down...I heard gossip that Axel it determinded once he finds his prey he is locked onto it." This scared me and I sighed but it came out shakey. "I'll protect you no matter what...I promise" Roxas held my hand as he said this...As long as I'm with him...I'll be ok.

* * *

**"Did she listen to you?" Axel was sitting in a room that was painted red as can be.**

**"No!" Larxene sighed and threw her hands up in the air "she will never listen Axel."**

**Suddenly Larxene was slammed up against the wall "are you saying I quit this?" Axel sounded as if he could poison a room full of men.**

**"I'm saying you should leave Namine alone" Axel laughed at this..."I have a bone to pick with her...She ruined my father's company."**

**"That wasn't her fault! She was just a child and so were you...Revenge is childish" Larxene swatted his hands away. "I don't care...I'm doing this for my father" he said in a dark tone and Larxene was scared for Namine...But only for a second...'Namine...That name sounds so familiar' she thought as she looked through the window of Axel's dorm.**

* * *

POV: Namine

I was waken up by Kairi jumping on my bed "NAMINE!" she screamed like a little kid and I wanted to push her off my bed...Which I did...I looked up and noticed I was in Roxas's bed and blushed and hid my face from her.

I peeked my head out of the covers and Kairi was standing there with her hands on her hips and I saw Roxas go into the bathroom..."Where do you think you are going?" I growled and Roxas froze and looked at me slowly and stuck his tounge out at me and I jumped off his bed and in a flash he was in the bathroom before I could touch him.

I looked and saw I was in my pink bunny pjs Kairi giggled and I glared at her. "Namine! The talent show is coming up! You have to be ready" I knew I couldn't tell Kairi I wasn't going to enter...Sadly I was...Because if I didn't I'd be stuck at this school with her crying about it...Forever...Just the thought about it made me shiver and I smiled.

'I wonder if my parents saw me now...If they'd smile that I finally made friends and I'm coming out of my shell' I watched as Kairi blabbered on and I smiled even bigger. "Fine I'll do the stupid talent show" I sighed and Roxas heard this and went "Yay!" in the best highpitch voice he could...And me and Kairi stopped talking and starred him with blank faces.

* * *

POV: Roxas

After an hour of them talking all girly Namine looked at me and told Kairi they'd talk later and she winked at Namine which made both of us blush.

I watched Namine as she laughed though and I smiled 'I'm so lucky' right as I thought that Namine gave me a big kiss on the lips and smiled.

* * *

**"I will get you Namine...Even if I have to hurt your stupid friends and your stupid as can be boyfriend...You will be mine and I will make sure to ruin you."**

* * *

**AN: Jeez Axel is creepy :) Ugh I had so many different plot points I could of made in this chapter I made another alternate plot other then this one :) but I might save it for another story...I hope everyone likes this chapter :) peace! :3 3**


	12. Swing to the Rhythm of Love

**AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, had a busy week :D...This chapter is mostly about the talent show and stuff :D so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs used in this chapter.**

POV: Namine

I rubbed my eyes as I was outside with Kairi..."Why are we up so early?" I asked as I squinted to see her blurry figure...I still had my tired eyes on.

+_Flashback+_

_It was 5:45 Namine was sleeping peacefully in Roxas bed...And suddenly a figure creep-ed up and Namine opened her eyes and almost screamed and saw it was Kairi and she accidently hit her right on the head._

_"What the hell was that for?" Kairi snapped still trying to whisper as Roxas was snoring._

_"What the hell you stalker! You are in my room, wait how did you get in?" I looked and saw a key in her hand and she smiled trying to look innocent._

_"We have to get ready for the talent show its next Sat! We only have a few days!" Today was Saturday...So we still had a while to practice but I sighed and got out of bed._

_+End Flashback+_

And here we are...Outside under a oak tree sitting and looked through a book filled with songs. "So why am I going to sing again?" Kairi sighed "Because you are good at it."

"I'm not singing Pokerface" as I saw Kairi scan the lyrics and I heard her curse on her breath.

"Kairi not trying to be negative or anything...But don't you think this is kind of stupid?" Kairi looked up from the book "what do you mean?"

"With Alex and everything...Why does he want me or wan t to hurt me? It really doesn't add up."

"Maybe it has something to do with the past...Or he just has a shitty attitude."

"Another stupid thing is...Why are we outside?" I wrapped my coat around me tighter to show my point.

"Because it clears my head and yours."

POV: Roxas

I stretched and looked at the clock "8:00am" I sighed wishing I could sleep more. I turned over to where Namine was sleeping and was surprised and uncomfortable that she wasn't in my bed.

I got out of my bed like a lightening bolt and searched around our room as many times as I could.

"Namine?" I asked looking in the bathroom...Nope.

I looked everyone and saw her cellphone was still plugged in. I threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt and grabbed my phone.

I stomped over to Sora's room and knocked as loud as I could. The door opened and I saw Sora standing there looking as surprised as me.

"I tried to text Kairi and she wouldn't answer."  
"I can't find Namine."

We both said at the same time and looked at each other and started heading towards the stairs to find the girls.

POV: Namine

I heard Kairi's phone buzz but she just shrugged knowing I was going to ask her to answer it.

"Lets try this one" She pointed to a song called "Rhythm of Love" it was by the Plain White T's.

"But its a guy singing to a girl?" Kairi laughed "So?"

"So it wouldn't make much sense" Kairi huffed "just sing the damn song.

I sighed and stood up and took a deep breath and listened to the ocean as I took another breath.

I started singing softly and Kairi smiled.

_My head is stuck in the clouds _  
_She begs me to come down _  
_Says "Boy quit foolin' around" _  
_I told her "I love the view from up here _  
_The warm sun and wind in my ear_  
_We'll watch the world from above _  
_As it turns to the rhythm of love" _

_We may only have tonight _  
_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine _  
_Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love _  
_My heart beats like a drum_  
_A guitar string to the strum _  
_A beautiful song to be sung _  
_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea _  
_That roll back when she's laughing at me _  
_She rises up like the tide _  
_The moment her lips meet mine _

_We may only have tonight _  
_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine _  
_Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love _  
_When the moon is low _  
_We can dance in slow motion _  
_And all your tears will subside _  
_All your tears will dry _  
_And long after I've gone _  
_You'll still be humming along _  
_And I will keep you in my mind _

_The way you make love so fine _  
_We may only have tonight _  
_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine _  
_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

_POV: _Roxas

Me and Sora reached outside and I saw a girl with blonde hair singing and her hair was slowly moving with the wind...It was Namine.

"Do you hear that?" Sora asked and we got quiet and we got a little closer and I could hear her singing.

_My head is stuck in the clouds _  
_She begs me to come down _  
_Says "Boy quit foolin' around" _  
_I told her "I love the view from up here _  
_The warm sun and wind in my ear_  
_We'll watch the world from above _  
_As it turns to the rhythm of love" _

_We may only have tonight _  
_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine _  
_Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love _  
_My heart beats like a drum_  
_A guitar string to the strum _  
_A beautiful song to be sung _  
_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea _  
_That roll back when she's laughing at me _  
_She rises up like the tide _  
_The moment her lips meet mine _

_We may only have tonight _  
_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine _  
_Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love _  
_When the moon is low _  
_We can dance in slow motion _  
_And all your tears will subside _  
_All your tears will dry _  
_And long after I've gone _  
_You'll still be humming along _  
_And I will keep you in my mind _

_The way you make love so fine _  
_We may only have tonight _  
_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine _  
_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

"Wow" I was speechless...It was beautiful how she sang the song perfectly.

As she stopped singing Sora and I walked up to them and Namine looked embarrassed but I grabbed her hand and mouthed "I loved it" while Sora and Kairi were arguing.

"Why didn't you answer my text?" Kairi pouted "I was busy" and before we knew it they were making out.

"I didn't know you could sing so well you never let me hear you" I said and Namine hid her face and I kissed her head and she looked up and I took that as a chance to kiss her lips.

"I still don't think thats the song I want to sing in the talent show" Namine whispered to me and I smiled 'I might just sing that for her' I thought as I saw her making Kairi blush by telling her to grabbed Sora's ass.

'This is going to be a great school year...And great years no matter what' Sora came up and threw his arm around my shoulder and we chuckled as we watched Namine and Kairi laugh at each other.

* * *

**AN: I know short chapter D: but wasn't it cute? :D I'm going to try and update but it might be a little slow but please don't throw things at me! :D hehe. Hope you guys are liking the story so far :).**


	13. Family, Dreams, and Nightmares

**Authors Note: Hey Guys :) sorry for slow updating, gotta love school ;)...Well enjoy this chapter :).**

POV: Roxas

Namine and I went for a walk on the beach, picking up seashells...She thought we needed to "decorate" our dorm. I personally liked the white walls even though some people might think you are in a crazy jail but I find it relaxing when colors aren't clashing for attention.

We hadn't heard from Axel or his group for a few days now and it was nice, the talent show was in a few weeks and Namine seemed nervous. I knew her and Kairi had been practicing every minute of the day but Namine told me she likes to be a perfectionist.

I felt lips touch my cheek and Namine had stopped walking and kissed me, she was on her tippy toes and I had to wrap my arm around her waist to help her keep her balacnce. She started giggling and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked and she giggled when I moved my arm and I smirked "you're ticklish?"

Without another word I started tickling her stomach and she went into a fit of giggles "I surrender!" she had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, it made me smile to see her happy and not stressed about anything.

We laid their watching the sunset...Wishing I could freeze this moment in time and just look at this beautiful girl in my arms who was mine and hopefully would be mine for a very long time.

I knew I loved her but I wanted to say it so she truly knew...I'd have to get Sora and Hayner's help with this one.

* * *

Namine had fallen asleep on my chest while we were watching the sunset, it was getting cold out and I could feel her sleeping body shake a little. I softly picked her up and began my...Well our walk back to the campus.

We quietly made it into our dorm without anyone noticing, we didn't want the whole school knowing that we slept in the same room.

I laid Namine on my bed and she curled up and I put the blankets over her.

I sighed at her and smiled and I looked at my phone to see a missed called.

_"1 Missed Call - Dad"_

I frowned I knew it would be something about me getting a higher education, he did not approve of me going to this school but my mom was the one that had signed me up much to his negative reactions.

I knew I had to call him back and I'd like to get it done now, I quietly walked out onto the balcony and closed the door making sure Namine was still sleeping.

I flipped open my phone and it began to ring.

_"Hello?" _a raspy but strong voice answered.

_"Dad?"_

_"Roxas is that you?"_

_"Ya its me, hi dad, I'm sorry for not picking up your call earlier"_

_"How is that school that your mother put you in?" _

_"It is fine, has really nice education."_

_"Roxas I don't think you belong there"_

_"I do belong here, it has the same education as any school."_

_"Its only because your mother put you into that stupid school!"_

_"I'm not leaving and you can't make me...I have someone that I can't leave!"_

_"What? A girl getting in the way of your studies! How foolish."_

_"She isn't any girl and you have no idea what I do with my studies!"_

I growled and without another word I hung up the phone and I walked in and saw Namine curled in the covers but fully awake. "Are you ok?" she asked softly and I bent down and kissed her on the forehead, "I will explain later, just get some sleep ok?" She nodded and rolled over and I saw her begin to softly breathe.

"A girl getting in the way of your studies!" his voice kept ringing in my head, he had no idea how I study and he still wants me to leave this school. I looked up at the mirror while brushing my teeth 'I can't leave her' I said to myself 'she is to important...She feels like my life now.'

I walked soflty out into the bedroom/living room and climb into our bed softly and turned the lights off before I got fully in. I cuddled up against Namine and felt her arms wrap around my torso and I smiled 'she is my everything' was my last thought before sleep took me as prisnor.

* * *

POV: Namine

I was standing in a dark room, I was out of breath and sweating...I didn't know where I was...If I was dreaming or if this was real.

"Namine" I heard an almost evil like voice hidden in the dark room.

I was scared to admit but I was scared "who is there?" I said trying to search the room for a weapon if any.

I saw spikes of red and tried to hold in my gasp as I reliaezed who the mysterious voice belong to.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I said as I tried not to grit my teeth he smirked at this and I wanted to slap it as hard as I could off his face.

"Thats for me to know and for you to find out" he began to walk closer to me and I tried to walk away but my back hit a wall and his figure began to approach me as I tried not to shake.

"Get away from me!" I screamed as hit him as hard as I could in the face and I saw his head snap to the side and his smirk turned into one of anger.

"You hit like a girl" he chuckled darkly and I felt a firm grasp on my neck and I grabed his hand trying to rip it off.

My nails dug to hard into his hand it began to bleed.

"ROXAS!" I screamed as long as I could.

* * *

"ROXAS!" I shot up and couldn't catch my breath I looked around and noticed I was in my dorm.

"Namine? Whats wrong?" Roxas was right next to me and had his arms around me.

I swallowed what felt like a big lump in my throat "nothing...Just a bad dream" I felt a tear of fear go down my face as I wrapped my arms around him.

'Why did I have that dream? Was it just random or something else?' I thought as Roxas looked at me making sure I was fully ok.

"Namine what was the dream about?" Roxas asked facing me holding both of my hands in his big ones.

"It was about...Axel" I felt Roxas's hands tighten around mine and his face turned to stones carved of anger.

"This is going to far Namine, we have to do something about it" he said and kissed my cheek trying to show me he wasn't as scared as I was...But I could sense he was.

I think we were all a little shaken up of me being the target of Axel and his gang...But this might be one of the worst cases he has ever attempted...He won't accomplish though.


	14. Fear Vs Running

**Helloooooooo People! :D here is another update :D yippie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1 2 3 or any other ones :).**

POV: Namine

I was in art classes slowly taking notes as I was trying to clear my head.

"I hope your projects for drawing a memory from your past is going well class" Mrs. Sadoka said to all of us and we all nodded.

I smiled as I looked at my sketches, I had one of Roxas and I under a cherry blossom tree you could only see our backs. My head was on his shoulder and you should see we were holding hands while cherry blossoms fell around us.

Classes ended in a few minutes and I was just looking out the window, you could see a few glimpse of the ocean and you could feel the ocean breeze because the windows were open, thanks to Mrs. Sadoka.

Roxas was sitting next to me and was also looking out the window, he promised me not to look at my sketches because we both knew it would be a surprise.

* * *

Class was dismiss and everyone started flooding out of the classroom. I waved bye to Mrs. Sadoka and she smiled. Roxas came up and grabbed my hand and we walked into the hallway and he turned towards me. "I have to go check some things for my soccer team ok?" he said and I looked over and saw Kairi and Olette coming up to us. "Roxas...I'm fine...Ok?" I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled and kissed me and walked off towards Sora and Hayner.

"Hey guys" I nodded at Kairi and Olette.

"Hiya sweet cheeks" Kairi giggled and Olette winked "any news about the loser?" Olette asked and I shook my head "that's good maybe he got the message."

Kairi out of no where squealed "tomorrow is the talent show!" me and Olette winced "your point?" I asked and she gasped "we have to get new clothes."

Her phone popped out of no where and she flipped it closed "I just texted Sora to tell the guys we are going shopping...Now" before me and Olette could say anything we were being dragged through the halls to the exit.

* * *

**"Follow them, don't talk to them just follow" a man demanded to two young men and they nodded.**

**"Yes sir."**

* * *

POV: Namine

"So where are we going?" I asked noticing as we were sitting in a small bus.

"We are heading to the mall I just wanted to take the bus just in case" Kairi smiled at me and I just sighed knowing she is trying to kill me with shopping.

"Well since we are going to the mall I'm starving" Olette announced and we all nodded at that yummy idea.

I looked and saw two men starring at us, they were wearing normal clothes but I noticed they were looking us up and down.

"Lets get off at the next stop" I whispered to the girls and I nodded towards the guys and they tensed up and nodded.

The bus stopped just a few minutes away from the mall and we slowly started walking towards the exit of the bus.

I glanced behind me and saw the guys behind us, I looked down and was glad Olette and Kairi decided to wear converses and not high heels.

We got off the bus and looked and saw a small farmer's market, we started walking towards it trying to hide from the mysterious men behind us.

* * *

"They are still following us" Olette quickly said, we had been walking in the farmer's market for thirty-minutes and it was as if they followed our every step.

"Lets split up I know its not the smartest thing but lets just see if they are going the same way as us, phones on?" they nodded "meet up by the fountain in the middle of the shopping center" they nodded again. Kairi went left and I went right and Olette went through the middle.

I went through an alley where clothes were being hung, it was like I was in old Italy. I heard footsteps behind me and saw both of the men following me "what the hell" I started to walk faster and heard their footsteps quicken.

My phone beeped and I opened it up.

_"I think there was more then two, I've being followed by one" _Kairi could easily out run them but I wonder where Olette was.

'Think Namine think, I know if I text Roxas right now I wouldn't be able to give him proper directions...Crap' I glanced behind me and saw they were getting a little closing.

I closed my eyes thinking of possibilities that I could do in this situation...My mind kept screaming "RUN YOU IDIOT!"

I started running and heard one of the men say "remember what boss said? If she runs...Get her" 'Boss?' I asked myself while running down the long alley way.

I cut a corner down these stairs and ended up in another alley, I felt like I was trapped in a maze.

'Shit shit shit' I kept saying in my head as I was taking random lefts and rights, I couldn't find a way to get to the fountain that I heard about. I heard my phone beep but couldn't answer it.

I ran into this shop and saw an exit into another...Alley "great" I said quietly as I ran past the store owner "HEY!" I heard him yell "sorry!" I said as I ran into the alley.

I saw a flight of stairs leading up into what seemed like a bridge connecting to another building. I quickly ran up it and looked behind me to see them behind me running. I crossed the bridge and opened the doors 'crap' I ended up in a library. It wasn't packed because school was still in session but I saw older men and women reading quickly at the tables and chairs.

I couldn't turn around because I'd end up running right into them...'just run Namine if they try and stop you just say sorry' I nodded to myself and began running.

No one seemed to notice...The libary was huge and I started running down isle of books seeing people sitting on the floor reading.

I looked down one of the isle and saw one of the men running almost as fast as I was, I looked forward and saw an entrance into another room and saw another pair of stairs.

I made it into the room before they could catch me and flew down the stairs...I was trying to catch my breath which was almost impossible. I saw the exit for the library and ran out of it as fast as I could and gasped seeing I was almost close to the fountain.

I turned a corner and almost screamed as I heard a gunshot "What the hell are you doing! He said not to kill her!" one of the men screamed at his partner.

Many people weren't around but those who were starred at them and they smiled trying to act innocent.

I turned around corner and started running and looked next to me and saw water (AN: Like the canals in Italy :) hehe.)

They were right behind me and my legs were starting to give out...'Where the hell is that fountain!' I screamed in my head seeing a bridge and seeing it crossed to the other side which lead to an alley that was going upwards.

"Stop and we won't have to hurt you" I heard one of the men yell to me and I glared back at them for a second as I crossed the bridge and into the alley.

I turned a corner and saw a glimpse of the fountain but I knew I had to go through a few more alleys...I turned another corner and hid behind these crates trying to gain my breath back.

I hear their footsteps getting closer "she couldn't of run this fast down this alley..." one of them thought and I tried not to shake.

As they looked down the alley I took my chance and ran the other way. "This way!" I heard one of them say and they were right behind me...I went to turn another corner but everything went black and the only thing I could do was...Scream..."ROXAS!"

* * *

POV: Kairi

"ROXAS!" I looked at Olette and we tensed "Namine!" we began running in the direction we heard her voice...Hoping to find her...I had called the boys..."Please...Please be ok."

* * *

**Tah-dah! I hope you guys liked it :) and Happy Labor Day! :D :D 3 :) I will update as soon as possible and mwu haha to cliffie...sorta :) lol.**


	15. Needed Information

**Hi Guys I'm back! :D Yippie, and already miss summer.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1, 2, 3, etc.

* * *

POV: Roxas

"Hey man the girls are going shopping, do you think we should try and follow close?" Sora looked down at his phone then opened his mouth again "though they are probably a few miles ahead of us, we could at least go for a nice walk...And skip school for a day."

I sighed knowing Namine wanted to show me that she didn't need my protection all the time but she feels so precious to me that I have to be over-protective sometimes.

Hayner walked up to us "I think it would be nice to go for a little walk, we could at least stay close." We all nodded and snuck away from our soccer coach's random screams.

* * *

We were walking around in the farmer's market that was happening today, something caught my eye, it was a beautiful necklace with a blue pendent. The blue pendent was held by a silver vine going around it. 'It would look great on her' I thought as I went over to the vendor and bought the necklace and smiled thinking of Namine's reaction.

I noticed Sora and Hayner had gotten something for both Kairi and Olette.

My phone and the guys phone both sounded with a loud "beep!"

I flipped open my phone and so did they and right when I read the message my phone just about fell out of my hand.

_"HELP NAMINE NOW! Come to the fountain!"_

I looked up at the guys and we started running without another word.

We almost reached the fountain then I heard something that made my anger boil "ROXAS!" I knew it was Namine, everyone around stopped for a second to also look around.

"Shit" I said and heard Kairi "Roxas where are you going!" I didn't answer them I started running down an alley as fast as I could.

I looked and saw water next to me moving as fast as I was 'Namine, I'm coming...'

* * *

POV: Namine

I was laying somewhere and I looked around but could barely see anything my eyes were so blurry "where is she?" I heard what I assumed where those guys I tried to move my body but it felt like I was just watching myself in this situation. I wanted to scream do something but I just couldn't...I closed my eyes again knowing Roxas would come.

* * *

POV: Roxas

I turned down another alley and saw two guys looking around and I heard one say "where is she?" my anger was to a point of where I could rip a car in half...I walked up to one of the guys and he went to turn around to show that he saw me and I slugged him right in the face and he fell to the ground.

I looked at the other one who went to grab a weapon and I quickly kneed him as he hands fell to protect himself, "where is she?" I growled trying not to yell "we don't know" I walked right over them and went down another alley. I saw a body curled up blonde hair was sprawled around on the ground and my face softened as I realized it was her...It was my fault again I wasn't here to step in to say something, I crouched down and ran my hand against her cheek.

"I'm sorry Nam" I said as a tear slid down my cheek I felt horrible, I saw her eyes open slowly and she smiled and wiped the tear of my face "hey they didn't catch me right?" she said with a slight cough and I picked her up "we need to get you to a hospital."

"I'm fine" she was trying to be stubborn.

"Namine you fainted and worse could of happened" I shivered at the thought.

"Roxas but I-" before she could say another word my lips crashed onto hers, I don't know what got into me but I just needed to feel her there.

After we kissed she smiled "see I'm perfectly fine" she smiled but she knew better.

* * *

We met up with Kairi, Sora, Hayner, and Olette, when they saw Namine in my arms they all looked relived "I have to take her to the hospital" I said and they all understood "I know a shortcut" Olette said and we followed her down many streets.

We walked into the hospital and I felt bad just barging in but it was sort of an emergency kind of. I walked up to the counter "hello" the lady looked at me then quickly made eye contact with Namine.

"What happened?" she stood up and walked around her desk to be infront of us "she was chased, she fainted out of nowhere and was unable to move her body she is able to speak now but is very weak."

The nurse nodded and picked up the phone "we need a doctor now for a patient."

"Follow me to the room" she grabbed a folder that I needed to fill out and we walked into a single bed room with a window, all of us piled in and the nurse smiled "I'd tell you guys only two people at a time, but I think you all belong here" she walked out without another word.

It took me awhile to fill out the paper work with the doctor interrupting us and checking out Namine, "her body was just very weak either she had just gotten off of a cold or she hadn't eaten today" he smiled "thank you Dr. Willson" I stood up to shake his hand "she won't have to stay overnight but if any more problems occur please call and bring her over immediately." he left the room and we all gave a sigh of relieve.

"Guys I got some information on Axel that is important" Sora said as he typed on his laptop - they left him leave quickly to grab his computer.

"Axel Higgaro is son to a famous bussiness man we ran a billion dollar company" he paused to make sure we were all listening expect Namine who was sleeping.

"Namine's father was also a famous business man in charge of another billion dollar company, they were both fighting against each other, business rivals as they like to put it." We all nodded at this information.

"Sadly well not sadly but, Namine's father had conquored Higgaro's business and they lost their company...Soon after Namine's father retired to explore the world, he didn't have any serious reasonings."

I looked around the room "revenge" is the first word the slipped out of my mouth "but that doesn't make since if he wants revenge...Wait" Kairi thought for a second..."He is going to use Namine..." she said after a few seconds. "Lets not assume so much right now because there is more" Sora said looking up from his laptop and then back down to it.

"Axel Higgaro was pressured into becoming a business man like his father, he lived a 'rich kid's life' as they put it in this article. He was furious when he heard what Namine's father had done...His life had fallen apart by losing all his rich-kid friends, his mother, and the money...It was said that he wanted revenge and to prove to his father he would once again bring honor to the family's company."

I glanced at Namine 'how come she didn't tell me about her father's bussiness' I thought.

"It is revenge what he wants and he is going to use Namine for it either to get to her father or the money!" Kairi raised her voice seeming angery.

"This isn't good, knowing Axel he is going to pull out all the stops, and I'm guessing what little money he has left is what he has been using to tell the school to shush about his acts." Sora added.

"Well, we comfront him" Hayner spoke up "but how?" Kairi asked.

"Someway, we have to find a way to comfront him of this act and tell him to back off."

"There has to be more to the story though, maybe" I said looking at Namine who was sleeping peacefully.

'What part of the puzzle is being left out' I thought watching Namine look as fragile as glass.

* * *

**! :D Chapter number 15 woo hoo! :) So I hope the story is ok so far, I know Axel's name is kinda lame :) but I thought it sounded neat...Well until next time, later!**


	16. Understanding, Falling and Falling

**AN: Hiiiiiiii Everyone :) Hope everyone had a nice week! :D haha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1,2,3,etc.**

* * *

POV: Namine

+_Flashback+_

_I was sitting quietly drawing pictures while I listened to my dad talk to his company on his phone...I was only six but I still understood his job and how important it was for our family._

_I frowned as I heard my dad yell "this is unacceptable!" I heard him pound on his desk and my mom walked by and sighed._

_She also knew business was important but she hated to see father angry._

_After a few minutes my father walked out and smiled at me and kneel-ed down "hi sweetie" he kissed my forehead._

_"I know you are young but soon you are going to have to take charge of the family business also" he roughed up my hair, even though he was mostly talking to himself I smiled._

_"We have a business party tonight so please get ready soon with your mother" he stood up and walked away after giving me a fatherly kiss on the cheek._

* * *

+_Still Flashback+_

_We arrived at the party and I was in awe at the beautiful lights, there was parked cars everywhere and the building hosting the party looked like a castle to me._

_My mother and I got out on the passenger side while my father handed the valet guy his keys and smiled._

_I was wearing a poofy dress, I looked like a porcelain doll with my curled and pinned up hair._

_My mother was wearing a beautiful light green dress that matched her light brown hair and green eyes, it flowed around her body and hugged her in all the right places._

_My mother wore a tuxedo but his tie matched the shade of my mother's dress._

_My father walked ahead as this was more of a meeting for him then anything, my mother and I were supposed to greet ourselves and mingle with the guests._

_As I was walked I bummed into a young boy, he had red hair which was strange for a boy my age._

_"I'm sorry" I said and he huffed "its ok, just watch where you are going" he smiled at me even though I wanted to say something about him bossing me around._

_"Whats your name?" I asked with an outstretched hand, "Axel Higgaro" he took my hand and kissed my hand, and very adult move for a six year old like myself._

_Suddenly the dream infront of my swirled into something else._

_I was standing still in front of Axel holding my hand, we were still in the building but it was just us, we were our present ages now, I couldn't control my body and out of nowhere music started playing and we began dancing...I tried to pull away but couldn't._

_"Namine" I heard him say softly..."Our family has already started this story, its my decision to end it and honor my family" out of nowhere I screamed and I was falling...I tried to put all the pieces of the puzzle together...But all I knew was I was falling...But where?_

_I then ended up infront of a family dinner...But not any family, my family and Axel's family, my little self looked up at me and smiled and I was confused if she could see me or not...Then I looked to the side and saw the living room get dust and Axel seemed to walk right through it until he was next to me._

_"This is where the war began" he said and then I saw him pull up a chair and sit down and I just had the same look on my face 'what did I eat last night?' I thought but then Axel pulled me down into a chair and we sat and listened._

_"So how is your business going Joshua?" my father asked to who I guessed was Axel's father._

_"It is going great we are smoothly riding to spot #1" my father seemed to flinch at this fact._

_"You're father was also aiming for spot #1 in the business field, it meant more money" I heard Axel say as if he was the narrator. I sighed and got deeper into my chair knowing this story was about to take a bad turn._

_"Well I hope you are ready for some competetion" my father said and Joshua seemed to have an identical flinch that my father had a few seconds ago._

_Then the memory in front of us was soon wiped away and we were in a beautiful mansion. "Guess whose house?" Axel said but it was more like a statement._

_"Son! You must take charge!" I heard a loud yell and we were zoomed into what seemed to be a teenager's room, Axel was sitting on the bed while his father was right in front of him._

_"I'm only fourteen!" Axel yelled and stood up and stood face to face with his father, "don't make the same mistake as me and lose everything!" his father yelled back and pointed at a picture and I had to squint to see it was a picture of Axel, Joshua, and a woman whom I assumed was his mother._

_"I lost everything" I heard Axel say and looked next to me and saw he was fading "All because of you!" He screamed and out of nowhere started charging at me and I went to run but began falling again and screamed. 'Why?' was all I could think, I tried to say it but as I began to fall I began to disappear also..."Why!" I finally asked but it was to late._

* * *

_POV: _Secret (You'll know haha)

I woke up and was breathing hard I brushed back my spiked hair 'what the hell' I thought as I looked around my room trying to catch my breath..."What was that?" I thought but then drifted off to sleep again as if I wasn't in control of my body.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry! I know its a short update but I wanted to update anyways :), Hope you guys like it3 :) Laterz!**


	17. Time to Protect

**Hiya People :) :D Ty for everyone who is reading my story I've had alot of views lately and its really awesome 3 so thank you people! :D...Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1, 2, 3, etc.**

* * *

POV: Namine

I woke up and noticed I was in Roxas's bed and I looked at the clock and it read "1:25pm" I gasped and jumped out of bed and almost fell but someone caught me. "Namine? where are you going?" I looked up and saw Roxas with a worried look plastered on his face.

"We are late for school! Why are you standing here!" I said and he started laughing and I looked at him as if he was a big puzzle in front of me. "Nam, you had to skip school today" he kissed my cheek "you've been out since yesterday...Do you remember anything?" he said and led me back to bed and we sat down.

I closed my eyes and began to remember everything...The running...Those men...And that dream. I stood up I was filled with fear again. "What?" Roxas grabbed my arm in a gentle manner I turned around and began to tell him about the dream...It took a few minutes his eyes were wide..."Maybe...it was just a dream? But there is to much detail" he thought and pulled out his phone "I'm calling Sora and them" I grabbed his phone "they are in class dummy."

I wanted to go see Axel to talk to him face to face...I had to "I need to talk to him" Roxas shook his head "I'm not letting you alone...I'm coming with you." I sighed I knew he wouldn't back down.

"You can come with me but I don't even know where to find him...But this dream...if it wasn't a dream then it was telling me something" I went to walk out the door then noticed I was in Pjs and I blushed.

"Uhm" I pointed at my Pjs and Roxas blushed "Kairi changed them for you...Uhm, don't worry I didn't see anything" he said while looking down at the ground.

I smiled and grabbed a pair of jeans and a hoodie and ran into the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and made an "ugh" noise, my hair was pointing in all directions and I looked like a zombie.

After a few minutes I got out of the bathroom and Roxas came out of nowhere and kissed me and I smiled while kissing him...When our lips broke apart he smiled "I just wanted you to know I missed you" he grabbed my hand and I led him out the door.

* * *

POV: Namine

We were walking down another hall of our dorm building "maybe this is harder then I thought" I said and Roxas nodded, he was being quiet and I guessed he was regretting letting me do this.

I saw a glismp of red going down another hall and I grabbed Roxas's hand tighter and started running he was confused but ran by my side.

Without thinking I yelled "Axel!" and the person stopped running and turned around...He looked at me with darkness and evil in his eyes and he had a freezing smirk on his face.

"Well what a surprised" he walked alittle closer and Roxas stood by me protectively..."I'm surprised you recovered so fast from what my men said they sure shook you up" I flinched remember every detail of that day.

"Axel...I know what my father did...Both of are fathers...It wasn't my fault!" He winced and turned towards me quickly and walked straight up to me...Roxas went to push him away but suddenly someone grabbed Roxas "Roxas!" I looked and saw Riku holding Roxas...Axel was face to face with me now "it wasn't your fault but to get revenge on your father for the pain he caused me and my family...I will use you" I was then slammed against a wall and all the air was taken out of me.

Then I heard someone else get slammed against the wall and looked across and saw Riku knocked out..."You asshole get the hell away from my girlfriend" before Axel could turn around a fist connected straight with his face and he fell to the ground.

Axel got up and went to hit Roxas but he dodged gracefully and kicked him in the side...I went to stop them but then felt someone grab my arm and I was thrown to the ground..."Hello again" I looked up and saw Larxene "what the hell" I said and even though my body was weak I got out of the way quickly to dodge her punch.

I jumped up to my feet and dodged a kick to my head and looked across the hall and saw Roxas and Axel throwing punches at each other.

"Larxene...You don't have to do this...Not for him...I don't know what he is doing to you to make you do this" I said and then a kick collide with my side and I fell against the wall for support.

"Namine...I'm helping him get pay back...I saw his suffering...No one should have that pain" she said darkly and before she could punch me I kicked her right in the stomach and she gasped.

"Ok then, lets go bitch" I said and she smirked I went to kick her again but she got my leg and flipped me straight onto the ground and she went to punch me and I dodged luckily that time.

POV: Roxas

Axel went to send me another punch and I dodged, I thought if I could dodge enough times until he is tired it would be easier...Then I heard Namine call someone a bitch and I noticed Larxene and her were fighting and I saw Namine get flipped straight onto the ground I was distracted and I felt a punch collide with my kidney.

"Your precious girlfriend can handle herself right now...Now its just you and me" he said and I growled as anger filled me and I sent a kick straight into his ribs and I saw a flash of pain cross his eyes.

"I know she can, but can you?" I said and sent another punch toward him.

POV: Namine

I looked over at Roxas and felt like running to him and I saw him get punched...I looked at Larxene and she was breathing hard "getting tired already? Awww" I pouted like a kid to piss her off.

"Not even" she went to send me a kick and I flipped to the side and swept her legs from under her and she fell...I took this as a chance and ran towards Roxas...Axel luckily didn't look at me as I was running towards them "don't hit my boyfriend you ass wipe" I kicked him into the wall and looked at Roxas and we began to run as fast as we could.

It was hard for me to run because I had gotten kicked in the leg but I was running as a good speed, I looked behind me and saw Axel and Larxene far behind us running.

We turned a corner and saw Kairi and Sora...Making out..."RUN!" I screamed and they looked up and blushed then noticed Axel and Larxene banged into the wall from running so fast and they started running towards us again and they began running also.

Out of nowhere Riku and Marluxia came up the stairs to the left of us...Marluxia went to grab me and I saw a shoe? A shoe hit him right in the face and I saw Kairi smirking and saw she was only wearing one shoe.

"Don't even try buddy!" she yelled and I saw Sora smile "god I love my girlfriend" he said.

I saw we were coming up to Kairi's dorm and she winked at me and I knew what the plan was...She quickly ran ahead and opened a door, I grabbed Roxas's hand and ran towards them and we ran into her dorm and slammed the door quickly and locked it.

We heard bangs on the door and I dragged a chair over and put it in front of the door even though it barely helped.

"We will get you Namine...You ruined my family and you will pay!" I cringed at this "you can try dumb ass" Kairi said back to him and I looked at her and she mouthed "couldn't resist"

After awhile the bangs stopped and we all sat down...Then I noticed something...Sora's stuff was in Kairi's dorm..."uhm?" I said pointing to his stuff and they blushed "well...Olette was my dorm mate and then we heard that Sora and Hayner were sharing a dorm so we kinda made a deal?" she said picking at her shirt.

"We can talk about that later but...What are we supossed to do about Axel?" I said and Sora stood up and cleared his throat to get our attention.

"We tie him up and tell him the truth...Even though that's a little hard...And I don't think he knows yet that your father's business has gone away" when Sora said this I nodded.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about my father's business and my old lifestyle...People just really don't treat me right once I tell them" I said as I felt the stares from Roxas.

"I don't know how to make him stop" I sighed in defeat and then I gasped and I stood up and moved the chair out of the way and opened the door "Namine!" Roxas raised his voice and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kairi, Roxas, and Sora both said..."To talk to him...I have to...Roxas and you guys you can't stop me" I said and walked out the room and I felt Roxas behind me.

"Roxas please I need to try..." I turned around and kissed him and he had a pained expression on "no you don't have to...We can transfer to a different school an-" "no I'm not running" I said and began walking again "please Roxas stay with Sora and Kairi...I'll be back I promise" and without another word I continued walking. I knew he would stay if I asked and he did.

* * *

I walked down the hallway and saw Axel and this time he was alone..."We need to talk...and now" I said standing my ground and he chuckled..."Namine...You know its bad for men to hit girls so I really don't want to hurt you but why did you come alone?"

"Because I wanted a fair field..."

"Fine, Larxene, Riku, Marluxia...Don't do anything stupid" he looked down the hall and I saw them sitting there.

"What do you want?" I said trying to make sure my voice wasn't shaking but I was scared. "My family back, think you can do that?" he said and pushed me up against a wall "do you think your father could bring back my old father and bring back my mother?" I saw the pain in his voice and his eyes..."No I don't think he could do that."

"Come with me" Axel led me down the hall into the parking lot and he told me to get into his car...I knew if this was any other situation I'd run but I knew I couldn't know. 'I'm doing this so my friends are safe...I love you Roxas' I thought as I closed the car door.

* * *

**! :) another update yay...Well I hope you guys like it...I'm not getting that much writers block anymore so yay!...As always I ask you guys to review :) and stuff so plese try and review! :) thanks.**


	18. Coming to a Close

**Hi Guys :) Here is another chapter, its coming to a close soon! Oh noes D: in a few chapters :)...So Enjoy**

Disclaimer: I Don't own Kingdom Hearts 1, 2, or 3...Or the other ones :).

* * *

POV: Roxas

I sat there looking at the ground...As I kept picturing Namine walking away..."I'm such a retard" I said and looked up and Kairi and Sora both had worried looks on their faces.

"We have to follow them" Kairi said and I sighed "but how? they are probably already gone...Or somewhere in the school" I put my hands on my face feeling horrible as anyone could be.

"I know how" Kairi grabbed Sora's laptop and started typing so fast we could barely see her fingers.

_Tracking Device 012 Activated - Namine_

_Loading..._

_Location: Higgaro Mansion._

_"Would you like to know the history of this site?"_

A female voice said from Sora's laptop and Kairi smiled cheesily like Sora..."I sort of attached a gps device on Namine..." Sora kissed her "Kairi your a genius" I said and sat on the other side of her as me and Sora watched her look through a few files.

"The Higgaro Mansion...Its old owner was Axel's father but when they had to file for bankruptcy they had to sell the house" Kairi said as she scrolled through a few pages.

"The mansion does not have a owner right now and it just sits there unactive, this is where big business men such as Namine's father and many more have met" I looked up at Sora and he looked at me.

"This isn't good, that place is so hidden no one would be able to see what is going on if something happens" I said and growled with anger building up inside of me like a volcanic eruption.

I flipped out my phone and called Hayner.

"Hayner, its Roxas, meet us in Sora's room" before he could answer I hung up and Kairi put a hand on my shoulder "Roxas, we will get her, even though I haven't known Namine for that long, she isn't the kind of person that would do something without a reason, she had a very smart reason for going with Axel."

* * *

POV: Namine

We were going down a familiar road and Axel chuckled "familiar?" I looked at him confused "alittle."

"This was where your father would meet mine, for business speak or just a good ol' game of poker" I looked up at Axel he was looking at the road and I sighed...I couldn't escape now.

'Roxas I'm sorry' I thought as I looked out the window, the day that seemed to be as bright as can be was now raining outside...I wanted to cry just like the sky but I knew I had to be brave.

* * *

POV: Roxas

Hayner and Olette were in Sora's room and we explained to them everything that happened "she wouldn't let me stop her" I said and Olette and Hayner put a hand on me and I nodded.

"I'm going to find her, who is with me?" I looked around the room and everyone nodded.

"Do you still have your bike?" Sora asked me and I smirked "do you think I'd throw that shiney piece of metal away?"

* * *

POV: Namine

We ended up in a mansion...Not just any mansion...The one where I first met Axel...We walked inside but I looked behind me to see Axel's "pals" in another car "they aren't going to bother us" Axel said and led the way through the big doors.

I shivered at the cold, we were in the main entry...There was a beautiful stair case and lights decorated with diamonds...That were broken in small places.

Axel began walking and grabbed my wrist roughly and led me through various doors until we reached what seemed to be the ballroom..."Do you remember?" he said his back to me and I shallowed a lump in my throat.

_+Flashback+_

_I was standing next to Axel in the same ballroom, this was a little while after he kissed my hand, "would you care to dance?" he said fixing his tux, I shyly nodded seeing how much fun everyone else was having._

_He took my hand and we started dancing slowly to the piano and he spun me in circles as if he had been doing this before he could walk._

_+End Flashback+_

I was dancing but this time it wasn't the Axel from my memories it was the Axel now spinning my in circles, I felt like I was in a trance as he smirked at me and spun me around more.

I tried to pull away but he had a deathly tight grip on my hand and my hip, "stop" I said but he didn't listen, this angered me and I felt it building up "I said stop!" I pushed him away and his smirk/smile turned to one of sadness/anger.

I went to back up but was backed up into one of the ballroom pillars and he put his arms on each side of me "you can't resist me for long Namine, I have a perfect idea of how you can repay me for your father's fault." I cringed as he gave me a sickly sweet smile "we are going to wed, and I will get your funds" when he said that I felt my legs weaken "you can't and it won't happen."

I tried to hit his arms away but they wouldn't budge "you yes we will" his face got close to mine and I tried to almost melt my body into the pillar, "I said no!" I ducked and got him off guard and started running and I heard him "come back here Namine!" I heard him running behind me.

'Roxas this was so stupid to do I'm sorry' A few tears went down my face as I ran as fast as I could trying to escape.

* * *

POV: Roxas

I was walking down into the parking lot with Sora and the gang behind me I grabbed a pair of keys out of my pocket and pressed a button and saw a motorbike light up and smirked.

"Still a beauty as always" Sora said but then I saw him climb onto his bike and almost felt a pang of jealousy when I saw it.

"Olette and I will take my car and we will be behind you guys" Hayner said going over to his sports car and we nodded, Kairi hopped onto Sora's bike behind him and smiled.

"I set up the GPS on your bike Roxas so you lead the way" she said and I looked down to see the GPS aiming an arrow towards Namine.

'I'm coming' and then we were off.

* * *

POV: Namine

I ran out into the entry way and looked to my left and saw it led into what seemed a big dinning room and I went that way still hearing Axel behind me.

I turned into the dinning room and saw an entrance into the kitchen and went in and shut the door and locked it and put a table that was in the kitchen up against it.

I heard Axel banging on it and he laughed "Namine, this is my house you think you could block me out of my kitchen! There are many other entrances to it that you don't know about, also if you don't agree to marry me, I will destroy your family...and that pitiful boyfriend of yours" when I heard him say this I gasped "I won't let you!" I screamed and all he responded with was a chuckle.

I looked and saw another door leading into another room and I stupidly ran that way knowing that Axel could pop into that room also.

When I walked into it, it looked to be a husband and wife's room, I looked at the pictures and saw pictures of Axel and his father smiling together and what I was guessing was his mother. I needed to get out of here though and I heard steps coming closer to the room I was in and I panicked. And saw a window and I quickly opened it and began slowly climbing out of it, even though I was on the first floor I didn't want Larxene or them to see me. I heard the door opened and I quickly dropped to the ground.

I went to take another step but someone grabbed me and I screamed.

* * *

**Tah-dah! I finally updated -_- hehe, sorry for the wait :) anyways hope you guys liked it, as always review and rate etc etc :).**


	19. Like Father like Son

Hi again, its me :), sorry its been awhile...Don't have alot to say, but the story is ending soon! :) yay!.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1 - 2 -3 -4 -5 etc :).**

**

* * *

**

I was pulled behind a tree and I tried to scream but the mysterious hand was still on my face I elbowed the person in the stomach and he/she let go of my hand.

"Namine! Calm down!" I could recognize that voice anywhere I looked and saw Roxas holding his stomach but then I saw Kairi, Sora, Hayner, and Olette.

Without thinking I ran into Roxas's arms after he stopped holding his stomach and I started crying "I'm so sorry" I said and he held me tight.

"I wasn't going to let you get hurt again...Are you ok?" he put his hands gentle on my face and looked at me and I smiled and nodded.

"Guys, we shouldn't really be standing right infront of the house that Namine just escaped from" Kairi said and I forgot where we were.

"A little to late for that...Even though this scene was touching I had to interrupt I looked and saw" Riku walking up to us.

Hayner and Olette walked so they were the ones in front of Kairi, me, Roxas, and Sora. "You guys go, we will take care of him" Olette whispered and we nodded even though we didn't wanna leave them.

We started running and Riku went to get us and Hayner grabbed him by his shirt "where do you think you are going?" Riku tried to punch him and I saw Olette give him a swift kick into his ribs "that's my boyfriend pal" I smiled knowing they'd be ok.

* * *

"What should we do? They're is probably more then just Marluxia, Larxene, and Riku now that he knows we are here" Sora stated as we were by the fence that stretched out with the house to keep intruders out. We can't just walk out to the exit.

"I don't know" Roxas said running a frustrated hand through his hair, he flipped his phone and cursed "no service here either."

We heard a heinous laugh and I looked to see Marluxia standing there and Larxene standing there "hey bitch" I said in a gruff tone and she flinched but Marluxia smirked someone's gotten an attitude.

Marluxia looked at Sora and Roxas and they stayed as solid as stone, "one on two isn't fair...But I need a little excitement" suddenly Marluxia charged at Sora and Roxas and me and Kairi were shoved against to the side.

We had clearly forgotten about Larxene standing there as we tried to help the guys. Suddenly I heard a laugh and we looked at her and she said "I guess I could take on two little wimpy girls."

Larxene tried to do a round house kick into my stomach and I quickly dodged out of the way and Kairi ran towards her and went to punch her in the ribs but Larxene kicked her which pushed her into a tree.

While Larxene was distracted I kicked her in the ribs and she backed up and Kairi limped away from the tree but was still standing and gave me a nod.

We glanced ot the side seeing the guys in the same position, Kairi said and pushed me out of the way as a dagger flew past my head. My eyes became huge and I looked to where the daggers came from and Larxene was smirking and opened her hands to reveal more knifes.

"Move!" I said and dodged another knife so did Kairi. I screamed when she threw another knife and it grazed the side of my leg Kairi came to my side "I'm fine" I said and she still had worried eyes.

I pushed Kairi out of the way as another knife came zooming by us and was inches from my face. I looked back at Sora and Roxas and saw that Marluxia was throwing non-stop kicks at them and was happy to see Roxas with out a scratch on him.

I dodged another knife but doing a quick back flip and I landed next to Kairi "we need to run, we may not be able to out run them but it will give us a space to avoid their attacks" I said and she looked at Sora then back at me and nodded.

Kairi and I nodded at each other and started running towards Sora and Roxas and Larxene looked confused for just a second, I dodged a kick from Marluxia and grabbed Roxas's hand and we started running with Kairi and Sora right next to us.

I led them into the entrance of the mansion again since the gates were closed leading to our exit, "we have to find the controls to the gate" I said trying to catch my breath. We ran into the ballroom and then I knew I was lost.

Kairi and Sora caught up to us "it looks like they aren't behind us" Sora closed the ballroom's door as he said this. I started pacing around the room as I tried to figure out the paths of the house.

"Namine, what did he say to you?" Kairi came up to me face to face, I saw that Larxene's knife had gotten her in the arm and I flinched inside knowing it was my fault.

"he said...To get revenge on my father he would marry me..." when this left my mouth I hugged Kairi and she gasped and held me "that isn't going to happen no matter what" she said and I felt a little better.

Roxas had anger written all over his face...I saw him and Sora talking and could barely make out what they were saying "we have to turn him into the police or something, this has to stop, he hasn't just harassed Namine but other women...He needs to end...Soon or I will end it myself" Roxas said and Sora didn't have his normal care-free expression on his face he had a harden stance and his face was rough as uncarved stone.

I closed my eyes and tried to figure out another exit from the ballroom...I remembered the night when I first met Axel and tried to remember any door ways...Then I opened my eyes "follow me" I said and began walking down the large ballroom to the very end where a painting was of who I thought was Axel's grandmother and grandfather.

"I remember the night when Axel met me, he told me of a secret passage way in this room, we were just kids so I suspect he knew it wasn't a big deal to tell me" I said this as Roxas and I lifted the painting out of the way.

There was a stone door, it looked strange compared to the lightly bronze painted walls and pillars, I smiled "this is it."

The door opened like any other door, we were greeted by a stairways that led down, I nodded to Roxas and we grabbed my hand and we started walking down it.

We reached the end and we saw what looked to be a study, "This must be his father's study" Sora said who was right behind us. The room was lightly colored with a yellowish brown and there were book cases on each side. A leather couch was on each side of the room and in between them was a glass table with a beautiful rose ontop of it.

His desk was right by the window, the curtains were closed so no one could see it...There was paper scattered all over the desk and I walked over to it and so did Roxas while Sora and Kairi closed the door.

"They are all news articles" I said looking through the endless headlines **Higgaro's gone for good? **and **Mrs. Higgaro Gone Missing **I looked at this article and frowned as I saw a picture of Axel and his mother sitting together at what seemed to be a business meeting. "They look so happy" I said quietly and Roxas looked over my shoulder and I saw a flash of saddness cross his eyes.

"Namine...You should look at this" Roxas said putting a folder infront of me...And the label on the folder was my...Name.

I opened it and my eyes widened with fear and confusion, my birth certificate or a copy of it was in the folder and pictures of me as a baby all the way up to when I was leaving to go to this school "oh my god" I said my hands were shaking "why did they spy on me?" I looked at Roxas and he was looking through the pictures and information on me.

There was also a list of all my relationships with guys, showed all my family members I was connected with, "we can't leave this here" I said and Roxas nodded "we could use this against him" Roxas said and I nodded

Suddenly there was a bang on the door and Kairi and Sora ran up to us "crap what now?" Sora looked around the room for another exit...I grabbed a book and threw it right at the window and it shattered to the ground "come on!" Roxas smiled and looked at Sora "I love her" Sora laughed and I was suprised they could find humor at a time like this.

We grabbed the folder and jumped out of the window, luckily we were on the first floor, Roxas grabbed my hand and we darted towards the gate not caring it was closed, we quickly climbed over it and we looked over our shoulder to see Axel and them coming towards us "you won't be able to run for long Namine!" he screamed and he stopped running.

"You won't be able to run when I have you in a corner! You won't be able to hide when you are straight infront of me" he said these words with such anger...such venom I flinched each time.

Roxas draped a protective arm around me and put me on his bike, "oh shit, where is Hayner and Olette?" Kairi said and she looked when she heard a honk and we looked behind us to see them in the car "we couldn't find you guys and knew you guys would get here sooner or later" Hayner said...There were a few visible bruises on his face.

"We gotta go now" Roxas said and he started his bike, so did Sora and we were off.

* * *

-Few days later- POV: Namine

It had been about two days after the situation at the mansion, I had hidden the folder in my room with Roxas...Today I was in Kairi's room...Being suffocated by makeup and what not.

"Namine!" she whined holding eyeshadow in her hand "you have to stand still!" she acted like nothing happened at the mansion but knowing her she could hide her emotions easily but right now I think she was just happy.

My hair was slightly curled at the ends and my hair was shinning every time the light hit it. I was wearing tight skinny jeans that were slightly ripped, I was wearing black boots that came up to my knee and were right on my knee. I was wearing a t-shirt that stayed on the shoulder and in the back was ripped but I was wearing a tank top under it.

My makeup was simply I told Kairi not to go overboard I had light eyeshadow that almost matched my skin color and had alittle bit of sparkle it was a light pinkish lavender. My lips were a light pink with a little lip gloss and I had rosey cheeks.

I stood up and Kairi whistled like a guy "you look so hot and cute might I add" she said and I smiled, why am I so made up you wonder? Cause though to my dismay, today is the talent show. Kairi and Olette were going to enter but then didn't they wanted to support me instead, the guys said they might do something but we don't know yet.

Kairi ran to my room to make sure Roxas wasn't in it because it was supposed to be a surprised she motioned me over its all clear, "luckily Sora took him to Hayner's room so we are safe." Olette came up to us and her wrist was wrapped she told us the story that when they were fighting she snapped her wrist by blocking a kick from Marluxia when they went to catch up to us they also said Riku and Marluxia fought them for a bit.

As we were in my room, I walked over to my desk and opened the draw with the folder and looked through it again, a chill ran up my spine, I knew today I was supossed to put this all aside and be a girly girl but I couldn't get why he was watching me all these years 'did he know?' I wondered.

* * *

**AN: There you are guys :) sorry I had a little writer's block and I didn't want the story to end at the mansion cause we still have the talent show and a few more chapters! Who will win the talent show? :O Hope you guys rate and review :)**


	20. Love

**Hello People :D so I know... I got a review saying they didn't like Axel was a bad guy, I'm sorry! haha I was suprised I made him a bad guy too :) cause he is pretty awesome xD but he is the "cool bad guy" :P haha...Anyways...:P This is mostly about the talent show :) ya-da-da etc haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Kingdom Hearts 1-2-3-4-etc.**

**

* * *

**POV: Roxas

I was in Sora's room and we were making a plan to suprise the girls, "so, they don't know we entered the talent show yet, so none of you can tell them ok?" Sora was getting pretty serious about keeping a secret, all of us tried not to make fun of him, "the talent show is tonight at 8:00pm, right now its only 4:00pm, we have four hours until we can surprise them" we all nodded at this even though we have gone through it a hundred times.

"What are we going to wear?" Sora said and we all sighed "you are worse then your girlfriend" when I said this Sora put his hands on his hips and huffed "well I'm sorry I just wanna do your makeup" he said trying to mimic Kairi's voice.

I laughed 'I hope Namine is atleast having fun.'

* * *

"Kairi!" I whined like a child "I don't wanna sing again I won't have a voice tonight!" Kairi sighed "fine, I wonder how the guys are doing" at this I thought of Roxas and frowned but made sure Kairi and Olette didn't see it, "hey I'll be right back" I said going into the bathroom and closing the door.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed "I hope...he still wants me even though what I've put him through" I said to myself and then remembered when he held my hand and how protective he was of me...And pushed away my doubts and looked at myself straight in the eyes in the mirror and smiled.

I walked back into the room and saw Kairi and Olette on my computer "Namine, we got a problem" Kairi motioned me towards her and I looked at the site they were on, it was the school's website.

"What?"

"Look" she pointed at the screen and it was a short article the title was "Higgaro First time Ever!" I read a short sentence "Axel Higgaro the first of his family decides to attended and particapte in the talent show, also Larxene will be attending and Marluxia, Riku has not replied to our interview yet."

"Does Sora know?" Kairi nodded "just texted him, it isn't going to be a big deal as long as they leave us alone" I agreed with this.

"I'm not going to let this ruin this time, besides what are they going to do in a public area?" I said this more to myself then anything.

* * *

POV: Namine

We were going down to the talent show the guys said they had a suprise for us, but to meet them at the talent show.

"When do I go up?" I asked Kairi as she was reading through a piece of paper "you are the third person up" I gulped at this feeling nervous, Olette rubbed my arm in a friendly manner "you will be fine, trust me."

The stage manager said we could wait in the back and Kairi and Olette could wait with me, I looked out the curtain and saw pretty much the whole school sitting in their chairs. The walls were painted in a vibrant color, the paint that lightly glows in the dark, it almost looked like a night club it had a very cool modern touch to it.

"Do they have the instrument already out on the stage?" I asked Kairi and she nodded "Namine calm down, you could make anyone nervous now sit" she patted a seat right next to her and I sit in the middle of her and Olette as they gave me another speech on not to be nervous.

* * *

POV: Roxas

When I heard Axel and his group were going to be in the talent group I wanted to run to Namine to keep her safe but Sora assured me that she was with the girls and in a public area.

We were walking to the talent room "Roxas, its ok, they can't pull anything in a public zone, it would be impossible" Sora said and I nodded then we stopped walking and Sora stopped, we told Hayner to go ahead and Pence was with him.

"Can I ask you something?" Sora nodded "its about Namine, nothing bad, but is it normal to love someone so much in such little time?" Sora smiled "its called love, and you to seem made for each other, if I didn't know any better you two might be soul mates" I smiled.

"Look" I pulled something out of my pocket and Sora gasped and patted me on the back "I believe in you, and I think its the right choice" with that we began walking again. When we went to enter the backstage I saw Namine walking to the front of the stage and Kairi and Olette patted her then ran to us when Namine was on the other side "hurry!" they ran to go to their seats and I went with them and so did the guys because we wouldn't be up for a while.

We got into our seats and I saw Namine sitting by a piano taking a deep breath. Kairi and Olette looked like they were holding their breath.

Suddenly her fingers started dancing on the piano, and a beautiful melody and my breath was taken away so was Soras'.

Then she opened her mouth and a delicate sound began to sing

One, two, three  
Counting out the signs we see  
The tall buildings  
Fading in the distance  
Only dots on a map  
Four, five, six  
The two of us a perfect fit  
You're all mine, all mine

I was amazed by her voice, I had heard it before, but now it seemed...Just beautiful, everyone in the audience were stunned and had a smile on their faces.

And all I can say  
Is you blow me away

Like an apple on a tree  
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me  
Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me  
Yeah you picked me

So softly  
Rain against the windows  
And the strong coffee  
Warming up my fingers  
In this fisherman's house  
You got me  
Searched the sand  
And climbed the tree  
And brought me back down

And all I can say  
Is you blow me away

Like an apple on a tree  
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me  
Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me  
Yeah you picked me

When the song ended I stood up and everyone started clapping then someone yelled "Do another!" and soon the whole crowd was chanting for her to do another song, she smiled and looked at the talent director and he nodded "give the people what they want" he smiled.

She then went and grabbed a guitar and I was amazed she knew how to play the piano and guitar.

Namine walked up to the mic "so this song, it about someone" she smiled and made eye contact with me and my heart skipped a beat, "I didn't wanna change the words, but still enjoy and its about a guy" at that she started strumming her guitar.

Jane Doe.  
I don't even know you,  
but I know for sure.  
That you are beautiful.  
So baby let me know  
your name.  
Damn what's her name?  
Cause I'm overly attracted  
and terribly convinced that she could be my princess  
and I could be her prince  
and I felt that way. since  
Since I saw Jane Doe.

Jane Doe.  
I don't think I know you,  
but I know for sure.  
That I could get to know ya.  
If you let me know  
your name  
Damn what's her name?  
Cause I'm overly attracted  
and terribly convinced that she could be my princess  
and I could be her prince  
and I felt that way. since  
Since I saw Jane Doe.  
She's everything i want and more.  
she's everything i want for sure.  
she's everything that i want  
and to adore  
well baby I am overly attracted  
and terribly convinced that she could be my lover  
but i think i lost my chance.  
you had me at first glance  
ohh my Jane Doe.

She smiled and ended the song and the audience clapped and she got off the stage. I smiled 'thats my girl' my brain kept saying to me so it registered.

I saw her walk to off the stage into the backstage section and saw the girls run to the backstage to see her. Another contestant came on but I looked a little closer and noticed it was Axel, I don't know why but my anger flared and I wanted to punch him right off the stage.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and Sora was there "just ignore it man" and we got up and started walking backstage trying to appear invisible to the girls so they don't see us and our plan.

* * *

POV: Namine

I was so happy when I hit the backstage I felt like jumping 'I did it!' I kept cheering to myself, I saw Olette and Kairi apporaching me and I smiled "thank you guys" I gave them a huge hug and they squealed like little girls.

"Lets go see the boys!" I said and suddenly I was grabbed by both of my hands and Kairi and Olette were full speed ahead into our seats.

I looked around and noticed they were though "uhm?" I looekd at Kairi and Olette.

"You guys lost the boys?"

They smiled cheesy "nice" they laughed.

Then we heard the director of the talent show announce another act "The Mighty Men."

I giggled at the name and remembered how I always call Roxas my mighty man.

Then the curtains rose and me and all the girls gasped in the surprised as we saw our boyfriends in front of us.

I met Roxas's eyes and he winked at me.

"Hi everyone" Roxas spoke into the microphone "I've dedicated this song to someone very special to me" the crowd made a quiet "aww" sound as he smiled.

"Without further, how about we begin, guys?" he looked at the guys and they nodded.

Martha my dear though I spend my days in conversation  
Please  
Remember me Martha my love  
Don't forget me Martha my dear

Hold your head up you silly girl look what you've done  
When you find yourself in the thick of it  
Help yourself to a bit of what is all around you  
Silly Girl.

Take a good look around you  
Take a good look you're bound to see  
That you and me were meant to be for each other  
Silly girl.

Hold your hand out you silly girl see what you've done  
When you find yourself in the thick of it  
Help yourself to a bit of what is all around you  
Silly girl.

Martha my dear you have always been my inspiration  
Please  
Be good to me Martha my love  
Don't forget me Martha my dear.

I giggled as Roxas tried to pull off The Beatles act, I stunned at his voice though and how the guys sounded amazing.

The crowd applauded loudly and people began to stand up and so did I and I whistled and Roxas laughed.

The guys left the stage after the crowd calmed down but Roxas stayed on the stage he went over to the director and whispered something in his ear, the director smiled.

"We have an important announcement from Roxas" the director nodded at Roxas and I saw him take a deep breath.

"As you all know I am with someone very special, she is my happiness" Kairi sighed romantically besides me as I was trying to hide my blushing face.

"Even though I'm embarrassing her right now, I know that I love her very much" the crowd laughed lightly, "Namine can you come here?" I blushed even more and I felt Kairi and Olette almost pick me up and throw me on the stage. The crowd cheered.

Roxas smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek "I missed you" he said quiet enough for only us to hear "I missed you too."

"Namine, I love you, you make me so happy and make me want to be everything I can be, you are the first girl in my life to make me feel like this, I feel as though I'm the strongest man in the world when I'm around you, you make me feel amazing, and I hope you are the only girl to make me feel like this" Roxas then did something that made my heart skip many beats, he got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box.

"Namine, I know this is soon, but it feels as though I've known you a life time" he then opened the box and inside was a beautiful ring.

I felt a few tears go down my face "Namine, will you marry me?" Roxas looked at me with a smile even though he seemed nervous.

"Yes" I said and fell into his arms, the crowd went wild, Roxas looked a t me and kissed me with such passion "I love you" he said right after the kiss "I love you so much."

* * *

**AN: I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry everyone for taking FOREVER to update, I've been so busy lately, but I hope you are all reading my story still :D.**


End file.
